


国境之南

by kou9



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band), 威神V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kou9/pseuds/kou9
Summary: An Old Story「无关年代」
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 4





	国境之南

「无关年代」

01  
我去剧院那天台北在下雨。雨很大，打的我的头晕晕眩眩的。其实台北好久没有下那么大的雨，路上的人都打伞，我不打。雨就顺着我的头发，顺着眉毛从睫毛上滑下来，凉飕飕的，进入眼睛的时候有点点痛，说不明白是什么感受，大概是不讨厌，也不喜欢。也可能是对于伞的讨厌更甚过被雨滴落入眼里的体验。  
我就绕着南京路跑，从对面走到另一端的街角里，现在是冬季，没有剉冰吃，阿嬷问我要不要猪血糕和花生，我说我不喜欢猪血。她就笑我少爷一样挑三拣四，阿嬷说台语，我听得懂，但是说不出来，在台北不会讲台语的外省人多了去了，这里也不是南方讲不出话就要挨打。大概这就是快活自由的空气。  
李永钦说我就是到处跑的野孩子，不上课，不念书。  
我就和他说你讲我没用，整个市里有多少没有念书的孩子，那他们都是野孩子。  
李永钦说不一样，他说你是要好好读书的。那时候他国语说的特别差，一句话舌头要捋直好久，大概他来自南方，南方人都弯来弯去的讲话，字正腔圆的反而不习惯。我就笑他，笑他是不知事的地下人。  
李永钦的脾气不算太好，每次我这样讲的时候他总是眯起像猫一样的眼睛，作势要过来掐我的脖子，但没有一次是真的上手的。我喜欢看他一字一句教我说，「扬扬，不可以那么没礼貌。」  
他吐叠字的时候发音很好听，尾音有点微妙的上挑，声音也是软软糯糯的。明明他也没有念书，也在街上鬼混，但李永钦不是我口中所说的地下人，他的马甲一年四季都熨的很漂亮，穿在身上笔挺得看不到褶皱，这种绸料子最难打理了，不消半天就皱吧到不行，李永钦却穿的很好。不只是衣服好看，整个人都像整洁光滑的西装一样是骄傲向上的。  
那时候我在咖啡厅前遇到李永钦，他背着一个简单的布包，里面是素描本和铅笔。他就隔着玻璃窗冲我笑。我想他也不识得我，干嘛对我笑。  
他对着玻璃窗还冲我招手，我就走进咖啡店，不点饮料，大摇大摆去他的茶坐上，我那时候就想闹闹他，结果他却问我要不要喝饮料。我说不要，他就请我吃冰激凌。  
冰激凌是奶油冻的，上来的时候还有点软，我用勺子挖了两口，就看到李永钦眯着眼对我笑。  
我问他干嘛。  
他好像思考了很久一样，他说：「弟弟，很可爱啊。」  
我说我十六岁了。他好像笑的更开心了一点。  
李永钦二十岁的时候来中国学画画，绕不开路子就拐弯来台北，老师一周上三次课，周一，周二，周五。剩下的日子他就经常出现在街上有名的餐饮店里。我路过的时候经常看他坐在靠窗的位置上，他好像格外偏爱临市场的位置。但我不和他打招呼，如果他看到我就会把我喊到里面去，有时候请我吃冰激凌，有时候是一块小蛋糕。  
他也假装是第一次见面一样，托着下巴冲我笑，说，「又见面了呀，弟弟。」  
我其实不喜欢他叫我弟弟。但是没有办法，生的早生的晚是没有办法的事情。  
我就问他看什么。  
他说在看人，他说看人走来走去买东西不是很有趣的事情吗。  
我说那才不好玩。台北城的新址修的干净又漂亮，路上也被管的驯服听话，但听话的就不是好地方，好的地方哪里会听话。  
我和李永钦说要不要跟我逛一逛。我心里想的是和他走走不一样的地方，嘴上说的是「还你的冰激凌。」  
我想他总要思索很久，没想到他却一口答应下来，笑的眉眼弯弯说好呀。  
「你这样很容易被骗哎。」  
「扬扬是不会骗我的，对吗。」那时候他刚刚知道我叫什么，就不喊弟弟，喊扬扬。他说话又慢吞又温柔，搞得我想骗他都撒不了谎。  
路上的人来来去去地走，李永钦走的慢，就四处张望着看。台北市的街道名都很有意思，有叫南京的，有叫宁波的，还有重庆和奇奇怪怪的外国洋名，大概走不到就在原地看看，连名字都取得异常嘲讽和理想。我就在中正区那一带逛，路边的摊子有卖米线，我问李永钦要不要吃。  
小摊贩大抵他是吃不惯的，旧木凳，老木桌，筷子筒和桌面上都有层难以说明的油垢，我看他迟疑了一下，但是还是点了点头。我想说他本来就不用太勉强，但是我饿了，要吃饭。我就和店里的阿公说了声要一碗大肠米线，想了想又和他讲说再来一碗。  
李永钦坐在对面有点拘谨，我就去凉茶桶里给他打红茶，茶冰的刚刚好，我把杯子推到他面前，他笑了笑，接过去，但是不喝。  
桶里的凉茶一般少放糖，冷饮更不甜，我就乘着面没上的时候喝一两口解暑。李永钦就看着我喝，像是犹豫很久，低下头也开始喝水。他坐的很端正，腰板直又挺，一看就是家里教的严。我就不一样，随意所欲耷拉着肩膀，单手握着茶杯，不像他喝水也是两只手端的小心翼翼的。  
面线端上来很快，本来就是午间时候，店里人少，煮的也快。汤汁盛的满满当当，热气直嗖嗖往上冒，我从竹筒抽了筷子给李永钦，自己就开始捞细面吃。刚出炉的面又烫，我吃一会儿总要停一会儿，李永钦握着筷子看了我半晌，我没理他，他就好奇的也开始挑面吃。他吃的很仔细，一根米线吃的慢又长，入嘴后好像又被溅起的汤汁烫到，眯起狭长的眼睛，轻轻地「哦」了一声。  
我也不晓得他吃不吃的惯，吃了一半我去添红茶，他好像才堪堪吃了几口，依旧是笑意盈盈的，看不出欢不欢喜。  
我重新回到位置上后并没有和他说太多话，只是闷头吃自己碗里的米线，后头的汤水蒜味轻，不大得劲，我草草解决最后一口。抬眼就是对上他猫一样的瞳子。  
李永钦不笑的时候看人总带着点似有似无的危险，明明他的眸子不深，却总叫人感觉陷进无边的空洞和黑暗里，好像就这样被看上一眼，身上背后都渗着冰人的寒气。  
可他又转瞬咧开嘴对我笑，他的牙很白，夹在唇间像小颗糯米一样。  
我用手背抹了抹嘴角，李永钦就拿出帕子给我擦嘴。我说不要。他好像有点生气，收回帕子的手又快又准，然后问我，「快点啊。」  
而我好像恶作剧完成一样，有点莫名的满足。后来我知道李永钦并不那么容易生气，但惹恼他的方式也并不难，只要在他愿意的时候说拒绝就可以了。不过他好像从来不为自己生气，也从来不动手。我记得他最生气的一次是在公馆的门前，那天太阳好大，我不要带帽子，也不要喝水。  
他就立在门口，一字一句问我，「那你想怎么样。」  
我说我不想怎么样。  
他又说了一遍，「带上帽子。」然后就这样看着我，那年我已经开始抽条，他需要微微扬起头才能对上我的目光。  
我有点心虚，但还是不想认输。李永钦看我的时候我眼光又冷，我不想躲，眼里就憋不住泪，鼻子酸了半天都皱在一起，还是忍不住要掉下来。  
李永钦就这样看着我，他说「扬扬」。  
我就喊哥。  
他问扬扬要吃冰激凌吗。  
我说要花生味的，他就去旁边的自行车旁买给我。其实我一点都不喜欢花生，但是哭着舔冻化了的奶油，吃的很慢，化了的冰激凌就滴了我一手。  
李永钦也不说我，他其实国语已经讲得很好了，只是陪着我往不知名的路上走。他说扬扬你不开心吗。  
我没有回答。  
他就转身在路边的街口挡住我的去路，树荫很大，郁郁葱葱的。  
他说：「扬扬不是坏小孩。」  
我的手里的冰激凌化了一地，我不知道和他说什么，我只是很想哭，但是哭出来又好丢人。我就低头看他的影子，影子在树影里分不清楚。他就一直看着我。  
李永钦一直都是这样一个很有礼貌的好孩子。我想谁都会喜欢他，大概没有人会不喜欢他。  
我带他走过台北的新旧巷子，绕过摆水果的摊子，卖粉粿的店铺，我带他去庆园看戏。  
唱戏的班子大多图个吉利，名字都取得讨巧，庆园的老板姓李，手下有好几个徒弟，其实我都不大认识。我只知道那个姓肖的学生，还有他师兄董哥。  
肖俊在门生的时候就因为唱作漂亮时常去戏台上搭配角，本地的戏园也不分流派，学的杂听的杂，梅派火就唱梅的折子，荀派巧就唱那里的曲。肖俊说他演的最多的还是贵妃醉酒，我问他喜不喜欢。他就笑少年人听这些做什么。  
我说没有我们这些听戏的门生哪有你们吃饭的门道。  
肖俊像是思考了很久，他说他最喜欢荒山泪。  
可惜没人看，没人点。  
他师兄董昀比他早三年进门，身形好看的不行，翻身花枪耍得也像流云一样漂亮，可惜不能唱。师父带了他三年，他却依旧难开口。但是架不住人喜欢，有人喜欢喊着站在台子上就算不动也是讨人喜欢的。  
董昀和我说他也想唱，但是人多盯着看，就是开不了口。  
肖俊说没什么大不了的。他的眼睛生的好看，就算不吊也是多情昳丽，缠绵又温柔。他就这样看了一眼董昀，又转头和我说话。  
他问我要不要吃橘子。  
董昀问你怎么就不想着给我吃。肖俊说留了，在屋里放着呢。  
我就把肖俊给的橘子递给董哥，他就笑着，「开玩笑呢，你吃就好。」  
董哥脾气好，不管谁看不惯他，暗处使绊子也好，当面骂他废物也好，都是一副云淡风轻的样子。他说管不了他们，你们别上心。  
我说不管他们，就坐下来剥橘子。  
肖俊不吃，他怕上火，就我和董哥两个人分一个。  
橘子不甜但好在水多，我每次来的时候都是午场人最少的时候，散了戏就和他们在后台说话。肖俊就分点零嘴给我，大部分是些干果桂圆，有时候是枣子和别的水果。董哥有时候在，有时候不在。其实在的时候大部分时间也很安静，我喜欢闹肖俊，他就笑着看我们闹。  
肖俊也喜欢说「扬扬，好好念书」，和李永钦一模一样。  
我说知道了。他们都比我上心多了，我知道。  
台北的雨还是没有停，我在檐下躲雨，阿嬷的猪血糕已经又蒸了一批，她把竹签穿好的血糕往花生粉里一裹，放在木箱里码好。  
我要了一袋花生，趁着雨没停的空隙了剥花生米。炒好的壳又脆又轻薄，轻轻一捏就粉尘就散在空中，和着水哗啦啦落下，被踩在水洼里溅起。  
我就抱着纸袋等着。

02  
李永钦是第一次听戏。念白他听不懂，拈着声儿的唱词更是听不懂，但他在台下听的很认真，看的也很仔细，全程盯着戏台上来去的人影看，眼睛一眨不眨的，连放在手边的茶水都忘了喝。  
小戏班的野台戏没有词本，拉了根麻绳就算是隔了空间。土台子搭得不高，偶尔还能瞥见马面裙下的绣鞋上的花球，打戏的时候台子就被震得一晃一晃的，好像连着脚下的土地也一起动。  
肖俊今天演天女，就行着台步从戏台的一边走到另一边，扮相没那么仔细，但是干净，鬓角贴的整整齐齐，口脂凃的也漂亮。很早的时候肖俊不会画眉，都是董哥帮他描的眉毛，他本身的眉毛粗又浓，上了三层白面才盖住。肖俊就问「剃了吧。」，董哥说多好啊，「我看着挺好，剃它干什么。」  
肖俊脾气温和却是个极度怕麻烦的人，他说盖层眉毛就要三次底。他说这话的时候显得异常认真，还有些难见的孩子气。  
董哥就捏着炭笔，他笑，「那我替你画啊。」，肖俊就瞪了他一眼，「难不成还画一辈子。」  
董昀说那有什么不行的。他说这话的时候侧过身，我看不到他的表情，只有单盏白炽灯照得镜面发黄，镜子里有肖俊穿着戏服坐在矮凳上的隐约倒影，还有董哥拿笔的一只手，水袖就顺着白净的腕子往下垂，露出半截手臂。他的手指又细又长，指尖拈着炭又显得轻柔，漂亮得打紧。肖俊就别过脸，眨了眨眼睛，没再应话。  
其实戏外比戏内要真切多了，可惜肖俊不演白娘娘，董哥不会唱许仙。欢喜的折子戏也多，肖俊却唱的多看得少。我问他日子本来就苦，干嘛给自己找不自在。他像是被我问噎住了话，他想了好久，然后说他没有不自在。他说这话的时候异常认真，也可能是停顿的久了显得认真，也可能是灯映得他的眸子异常透亮，让人不觉得像假话。他又问我「那扬扬喜欢看什么」。  
我说戏台上演什么我就看什么。董哥笑我好糊弄，我不回他。  
我不挑戏。今日也是一样，台上演什么，我就看什么。  
散场后我带李永钦去后台，他好像还没晃过神来，迷迷糊糊的跟着我走。路上遇到板凳也不知道绕，直冲冲往上面撞，我就拉着他的胳膊，要他小心。  
平日里他会说谢谢，今日没有。  
我从不知道原来有人看戏也会看糊涂，他好像被迷的七荤八素，找不到东南西北。  
「晃神啦。」  
李永钦愣了愣，平白无故说了句，「很好看啊。」然后就转头看向我。我就领着他去台后面，我带他见肖俊和董昀。  
董哥今天没上戏，就在后头帮忙贴花片。其实肖俊的每一场戏他都来，有时候开场舞段水袖，亦或者耍个花枪，或是在旁边站着演个小厮，他身形高，扮丑的时候总要存着腿儿。他和我说班里人手少，帮忙是应该的。我说不出话，也想不大明白，大概他说的是，或不是，对我来说都不甚重要。  
董哥去外头接水，和我打了个照面。我就叫李永钦先见肖俊。  
李永钦却先开口说话，他说：「我见过你。」  
肖俊挑了挑眉毛，仰头看他，有些不大明白。「怎么见过的。」  
「刚刚。」李永钦回他，「你的眼睛很漂亮。」  
肖俊说谢谢。李永钦像是想表达自己不是敷衍着说好话，又重新说了句，「真的很漂亮。」  
董哥拿着茶壶从门外挑着帘子进来，接了话，「是很美。」然后就冲着李永钦笑笑，问他要不要喝水。说完就给他倒了杯热茶。李永钦微点头，双手接过。  
「和外头的不一样，茶是扬扬拿来的。」董哥抬眼，「总归好些。」  
李永钦就转头看我，我嗯了一声，不想讲这个话题，伸手也要去接茶，肖俊却拦住我，从保温壶里给我添了杯别的。我冲他吐舌头，他就叫我听话。  
壶里倒出的水又烫，我把杯子放在一边晾着，李永钦就凑过去闻，然后皱起眉头，「中国药？」  
肖俊告诉他是参片，喝完老普洱再试试。李永钦摇了摇头，他说喝茶就好。他看上去不大习惯参片的味道，其实我也不喜欢。肖俊的名字对李永钦有些难，他总是念成「小」，拈着舌头说「小君君」。  
肖俊就说喊德俊吧，都一样的。董哥问他怎么不讲自己的本名，他说，「我也是今天知道你原名德俊。」  
肖俊好像并不在意，眼里的光斑闪烁游离不定，然而只是轻飘飘地回他，「家里排辈用的，本来也不重要。」  
董哥就笑，「现在知道了。」然后他又低声讲，其实挺重要的。  
李永钦依旧捧着茶杯，眯起眼睛听他们说话。肖俊的话碎又快，董哥说话则轻，听清楚要费点精神。李永钦就像先前看戏一样，一字一顿的分辨着音调，偶尔转头看下我。而我等着参茶凉透，偷吃果盘里的橘子。  
我吃橘子的时候李永钦就在隔壁的凳子上望过来，我被他看的有点不自在，就问他，「干嘛。」  
他说，「橘子。」  
「像橘子一样。」  
我后知后觉他讲的是我的头发，屋里的灯暗，打上去就显得昏昏黄黄的，而我头发本来就不算黑，看上去就像橘子的颜色，莫名其妙。  
可能是学美术的人都对敏感一点，思路也千奇百怪，也可能只是李永钦。他记人看事的方式一向很特殊又异常准确，他能从街头卖猪血糕的阿嬷认到国中校门前的警卫是哪只手持的棍，也能只一眼神从七八个花旦里挑出肖俊来。  
大概有些人就是这样，可惜我只遇到过李永钦。  
他对肖俊上色的口脂十分感兴趣，肖俊就从妆台拿了盒新的胭脂送给他。肖俊给他胭脂的时候我一口闷掉又甜又苦的白汤，咋了咋舌头。  
董哥叫我慢点。李永钦听到就回身看我，手里还拿着瓷盒，我说没事。  
回去的时候李永钦就走在我旁边，天还没黑，能看到夕阳悬在天上，染的周围一片金黄暖色。大概是雨过，风吹起来有点冷，我在路上的时候有点迟疑。李永钦就喊我扬扬。  
我问他有什么事。  
我猜他大抵要说谢谢，大抵要说肖俊，要说董思成。董哥叫董思成，只有我知道。  
其实名字重提起来都挺伤人的，就像肖俊和我讲不是戏子低贱，低贱的从来只有他们。他说的明明白白，我也听的明明白白。  
城里多少来来去去的人，从高处往下走，从低处往上爬，更多的还是跟着船从海上漂泊到台北的孩子，他们就这样平白无故的来。不知道去路，连对来处的记忆也稀薄的要命。只有原来的名还有点依稀的留恋，但也无足轻重的要命。忘了本意初衷。  
我年少时也去看过海，穿着小皮鞋，鞋擦得锃亮。就在海边吃烤肉，有姐姐把烤好切好的肉端在我面前，我就坐在阿妈的膝盖上吃。我记得晚上的风很大，水声其实也很大，只不过交谈的声音太响，听不太真切。月亮好圆好肥，就挂在天里，看不到星星。  
夕阳没有月亮大。  
李永钦就停下来牵我的手指，我剥过橘子，剥果皮残留的汁水没洗干，卡在缝隙里成了层薄薄的白膜，指尖还有很淡的苦橙的味道。我就抬起手不叫他碰。李永钦又说了一句扬扬。  
他今天好像只会念我的名字。我想他大概还没出戏，有些太过认真了。  
他不说话我就先讲，我说最近不能出门玩了。  
「阿公要请吃饭所以不能出门。」  
李永钦问我多久，我说十天半个月吧。  
「那是十天，还是半个月呢？」  
他有时候就是很执拗，我又难以解释，不过是句俗套的客气话，哪有那么多要问。李永钦却看着我，等着我的回答，我有些烦躁。他就顺势扣住我的手，嗅了嗅我的指尖。他抬眼的时候眼眸很亮，有些说不清道不明的情绪，大概是落日的光线不够明朗，看什么都昏昏沉沉的。  
我就抽回手，和他说，「好了再见。」  
李永钦就笑起来，眉眼弯弯，他说再见啊，扬扬。  
我没有回头，李永钦应该看着我，也许没有，就像我曾目送着海上飘来的船舶，又飘回去。其实阿公没怎么管过我，吃饭是真的，不能出门也是真的，我没撒谎，但也没那么听话。  
想见面的时候就算是飞奔过整个中山也想着见到，想要吃水煎包的话就算是凌晨十二点半也会偷偷溜出门，就算明知道有宵禁还是溜达在大路上，蹲在马路边等着夜幕变浅等着清晨破晓，熬到心脏都压着难受，天光逐渐转亮，在小摊推车来摆摊的角落站着吃上一笼最热乎的包子。  
我想我是不想见到李永钦，不是讨厌他，就是不想见他。我一直任性自私的活到现在，可我回家时突然想李永钦会不会难过，会不会觉得我是一个不懂礼貌的坏小孩。但是我又不敢回头，只能硬着头皮往前走。  
公馆的门上的是黑漆，旁边有个简单的警卫岗，董哥那时候就是从这个门进来找阿公。我在草地上逗狗玩，狗好傻，见到生人也不会叫，只是摇着尾巴从我脚边跑去董哥脚边。  
董哥那天穿了一身藏蓝的中式马褂，简单的布鞋，狗往他那跑去的时候他就冲我笑，我喊他思成哥。  
我在上海的时候和他见过面，那时候我还很小，他也很小。聚会里大人们都忙着喝酒跳舞，没空管我们这些带来凑数的小孩。思成哥就过来坐在我旁边，给我看他的草蜻蜓，他也不怎么说话，就是笑着，蜻蜓在他手指尖飞来飞去。我喜欢看，他就陪了我一个晚上。  
思成哥来了台北三年，第一次走进公馆，他说来见见长辈。语气听不出悲喜，好像真的只是单纯地来见阿公一面。  
阿公不问他近况，要他坐下来喝茶，我就在旁边听了一会儿。思成哥的背挺的很直，端茶的时候手也是稳稳当当。  
阿公说年轻人要走年轻人自己的路。又和他说有空常来坐坐，问他吃不吃饭。  
思成哥说回去还有弟弟等着，不吃了。  
「还带了弟弟吗？」  
「对。」思成哥突然看了我一眼，他接着说道，「一个弟弟，两个人。」他说这话的时候眉目很温柔，还带着点似有似无的笑意。  
我趁他们聊天的时候去阿妈的妆匣里顺了一把碧玺，又找了个草编的盒子，把随手抓的首饰丢在里面。思成哥出门的时候我就把盒子递给他。  
阿公问我干什么，我说思成哥送给我一个蜻蜓，现在还给他一只。阿公就笑起来，思成哥接过草盒的时候眉头有些皱起，想是猜到了些什么，他冲我轻摇了摇头。  
「收着吧。」阿公和他说，「路上小心，回去好好照顾你弟。」  
思成哥也不推辞，就点头应下。我送思成哥出大门，狗已经跑不见了，思成哥就在门口冲我道别。我也和他挥手。  
后来我就去庆园听戏，园子是我自己找的，戏也是我自己乐意听的。肖俊问我为什么不念书，我说我背不出国文，小学课堂的老师打手板很痛，错一个字打三下，我不要读。  
他就拿了本戏本考我知不知道写了点什么。  
他的手指很长，指甲修的干干净净，不染红。指尖就这么扫着纸张划过。  
「休恋逝水、苦海回身、早悟兰因」。  
我一字一句念给他听。  
肖俊好像想起了点什么，目光放的好长好远。他喊我扬扬。  
我就嗯一声应他。他便不再说话了。  
我想他漂向远方，应该漂了很久很久。  
夏天过了，才有秋天。

03  
过暑后家里就开始煮汤，桂圆，红枣和黑糖，用砂锅煨一小盅，里面炖的是鲜桂圆，枣子是晒干的沙枣。  
我不喜欢红枣，更讨厌桂圆，熬在一起味道又粘又稠，明明是薄汤都卡在喉咙里又呕不出来，味道难受的要死。屋里的阿姐就给我烧糖炖蛋，用一点汤底，卧一个鸡蛋。之前她烧两个，我吃不完，现在就煮一个。我就只把糖水里煮过的蛋吃掉，剩些汁水她替我喝。  
夏季留的莲子还没吃完，我突然想喝莲汤，姐姐问我要不要银耳，我说不要，她又问我要放几颗。我说我想喝清汤，甜的。  
阿姐就去寻了包荷叶，用荷叶蒸下的水加红糖给我煮莲汤。她下了一把干莲子，拿着小锅慢慢炖，等水再沸的时候入半盏凉茶，从里面倒出微红的糖水，夹了两三个重新煮发的莲子，再撒一把桂花。  
我就在在餐桌上端着瓷碗喝，不用勺。桌子对面的落地窗很大，莲子汤很甜，我突然开始想李永钦。这几日我越发嗜甜，总在吃糖的时候想他，不吃糖的时候偶尔想。我不明白这算什么感受，我也不大明白为什么会想李永钦。  
屋里最近开始熬药，从厨房飘来的味道弥漫在整个空间里，桌上新放了蜜枣。阿公特意从北京要了几袋蜜饯，也不说明白，他自己不吃，放着也没人吃。  
用鹿茸白参还有虎骨乌梢蛇熬的药又腥又浓，我每次只喝半碗，剩下半碗就丢到洗水槽里，任它水哗啦啦流过，把药渣冲的干干净净，我就擦一擦嘴角，假装好苦。其实苦到也不是最重要的，它就是混在一起叫人作呕。补身体的药算不算良方我不知道，但它在我的认知里不算难喝，我对干骨和白参的厌恶远远大于苦药本身。  
方子是很早以前在沪上从一个老先生那里开来的，到了台北每年也用着老方子重改一遍。有些药材贵，有些药材难寻，就找功效相近的。每次听脉的时候先生都会听很久，等到我都没有耐心，拿着旧毛笔开始开药。  
小时候我怕他看出我不喝完药效小，现在倒是不怕了，先生有时候笑着轻声问我惜不惜命。我喇着舌头说当然惜命。他就握着我的手掌，不轻不重的打几下掌心，和我说要听话。  
我说我一直很听话。他就笑着转回去写药方。  
今天我喝完药路过橱柜的时候鬼使神差的从玻璃罐里拿了颗蜜枣，枣子晶莹剔透，像极琥珀的颜色，已经腌渍到分不清表皮内里，我就咬一口，其实把它拿出来的时候就后悔了，手指黏黏糊糊的。阿姐不在，只能硬着头皮慢悠悠吃完。指尖有些黏糊糊的，含在嘴里又不大甜，尝不出味道。  
咬着指尖的时候我想，人为什么会平白无故地想起另一个人。  
我和李永钦见面的机会也不多，也不会刻意去找过他，但是好像和他就是见过好多好多次面，吃过好多好多的甜品。我喜欢巧克力，他就买巧克力的有关的一切给我。但终归我对他所知甚少。他来中国学画画，我也没见过他画成什么样，有什么大作。好像只是坐在很贵的餐厅里，坐着看阿伯阿叔走来走去，看看有没有卖花唱调的小姑娘，看我有没有来。  
有时候我就在街角杂货店的屋檐下偷偷看他。他戴着金丝框的圆眼镜，像个老学究，靠着窗喝咖啡。他和咖啡不加糖不加奶。有时候我也喝，我会从侧门偷偷溜进去，点一杯打包带走，然后帮他结掉账目。  
我发现李永钦其实不常笑，但又不知道为什么他给我常笑的错觉，可能是眯起眼的时候太过印象深刻，像只猫眯着眼睛伸懒腰，总叫人忘了睁圆的瞳孔也很漂亮。  
好像嵌在黑糖里的话梅粒，晶莹剔透，是甜的。我没有尝过。  
今年的台北不冷，新做的大衣还没来得及穿。雨停了停又接着下，屋里没什么书，我就跨坐在椅子上，抱着椅背，从镂花的缝隙里看公馆外的景色。我和李永钦不过才三天没见，其实不到三天，现在还是第三天的上午，但我突然觉得时间好长好久，就像这场缠绵不断的雨，弄得我湿哒哒的。  
其实是我不要见他，又想他。  
肖俊之前托人找我说话，问我要不要去夜市。他想买点东西，顺带拉我走走。我说不去，没什么好玩的。他就问我在家里就好玩了。我答他当然好玩，有吃有穿有人管。  
肖俊说我这性格是该好好管管。  
我不理他，他也不和我生气，凑过来盯着我看，我捂着脸别过头，他就转着方向抓着我的手，笑起来，「躲什么。」  
他今天带了副耳坠，点翠，是只简单的飞鸟。他偏头的时候坠子也跟着一晃一晃，青鸟也一晃一晃。他说那是小时候点的，家里长辈总觉得女孩子好养活，穿了洞就算捡个便宜。很小的时候疼也没什么印象，也省得大了再打一次。他说是捡了个便宜。  
我咬着嘴唇看他的耳坠，肖俊问我干什么。我说我也想要。  
「你又不唱戏，打这个干嘛。」  
「要你管。」  
肖俊说我不管你，说完摇摇头，抬眼和我说了一句，「痛啊。真的痛。」  
我反驳，「那你还说你没印象。」  
他想了想，很认真的回答，「没印象是真的没印象，疼也是真的疼。」  
肖俊的想法奇奇怪怪，说话有时候也颠三倒四的云里雾里，和他开玩笑也当正经事一样考虑半天，现在和他说正经事，他又不帮我。  
我问他哪里有打洞的地方。他就问我真的想要。我说当然是真的，哪有假话。他告诉我去寻个打银饰的老师傅就好。他让我找像外省的老师傅，又嘱咐我当心。劝了半天念了半天，然后说还是他陪我去。  
我就笑他，我又不是小孩子。  
他凑过来捏我脸，躲不过。他说哪里不是小孩子。  
我十六岁，肖俊十七，他也就大我一岁。肖俊说大一岁也是哥哥。  
我就闹他，我说可不可以玩哥哥的耳环。肖俊连忙摆手说得罪不起。  
「听你喊一句哥真的遭罪。」  
我不可置否，拨了拨他垂下的坠子，然后就跑开了。肖俊回瞪我，喊刘扬扬。  
他只有生气的时候才指名道姓喊我。我就冲他做吐舌头。肖俊奈何不了我，也只是虚张声势，从不真的和我闹脾气。  
肖俊聊了聊就走了。屋里还是只有我一个人。我就坐着椅子摇啊摇，想着他耳下飞起的青鸟。不知道明日排什么戏，又有多少人去看。  
我也想会飞的鸟，从檐下穿过细雨，飞的看不到。  
冬天还没来，饭已经开始吃了，听说这次是阿公的故交，之前在上海见过。客厅被扣下的相框最近又被重新扶起来。阿姐给我挑衣服穿，我还不清楚谁要来，其实这餐饭对我也无关紧要，我就从她选出的衣服里指了指那件格子背带裤，搭白衬衫。我倒着靠在床上，把头埋进枕头里。阿姐把要穿的衣服给我放在房间的矮柜上，又问我穿什么鞋。我说穿靴子。声音有点闷。  
她说好，出去的时候替我带上房门。我在床上躺了好久，然后才慢悠悠起来换衣服。阿姐替我多拿了件藏蓝的外套，我没有穿。  
下楼的时候客人已经来了，收音机里放一些西洋歌，没有歌词，只是飘飘荡荡的，很像哪里听过的插曲，从头到尾都一样。菜里醉蟹和汤包，不加姜丝酱油，只有很小的一叠红醋。  
我溜到在侧桌吃了一笼包子，觉得有点饱。就不在吃。阿公还有别的叔叔在那里说话，我偷偷跑出去，主席上有人回头看，我走的快，他没来得及。  
李永钦就在里头，慢了一点，没有看到。  
台北的日落慢，天还没黑透。我就去院子里的秋千上坐一会儿，没有人就推不起来。昨天下过雨，地还没干透，风吹起来还是有点冷。外套被我丢在房间，靴子踩了泥有点脏兮兮，我就握着秋千的麻绳，把两只脚齐平的抬起来，好像荡到高处一样。  
这大概是我和李永钦的第一次认识。之前都不算，虽然这次因为我偷跑也不能算。我也不知道自己是不是料到他会来，好像没那么惊讶，也不觉得特别开心。我也不想他愿不愿意。  
李永钦是外国人，往上走是日本，他不像，也不像南方的，比肖俊更南一点。  
大概这样才会觉得很重要，他没有来得及漂泊，就在更异乡的土地上落了根，早成了生长的一部分。我觉得他很幸运，可惜他听不懂，这点就叫人遗憾。  
我扭了扭腰，试着让秋千动起来。但是连风都吹的缓。他就这样走出来，我低着头，他像是用很欣喜的语气说扬扬。他说扬扬啊。  
我就抬头看他，他大概已经见过客厅的照片，没见过我，认不出我，也是正常的事情。我就抬起脚，和他说我饿了。  
李永钦就愣了一下，他叫我在这里等他，然后小跑着进屋子，踏的水花溅起落下，急匆匆的。我就在原处等他，他回来的很快，给我拿了个包子。想是餐后上的点心，流沙的猪油芝麻包，戳红印。我其实不喜欢糖包，但李永钦笑着看着我，我就咬了一半，吃的慢。芝麻馅落在嘴角，就用舌尖舔去，停一停继续吃。他就站着看我吃完，也不说话，不问我为什么在这里，不问我要到哪里去。  
「三天呐。」  
我抬头看他。他说只有三天。  
我点头嗯了一声。狗就这样跑过来，我从秋千上跳下，蹲在地上把吃不下的包子掰碎喂它。李永钦也蹲下来和我一起。狗凑过来的时候嗅了嗅我的指尖，也嗅了嗅李永钦的。他接过我手中掰开的半个芝麻包，小心翼翼用手盛着递过去。他一边看着，一边问我，「叫什么呀。」  
我说狗就叫狗还能叫什么。  
李永钦就转头看我，看上去有点凶，又在瞬间松开了眉头，对我讲，「那就取个名字吧。」  
我说就叫大黄。李永钦说是白的怎么能叫大黄。我说那就是小白。没有差别。  
李永钦就喊白白。声音又暖又糯，我蹲久了腿麻，继续回秋千上坐着。李永钦像是很喜欢小狗，又摸又揉，动作轻轻的，小白就凑着他的脚边摇尾巴。  
它冲谁都不叫，冲谁都摇尾巴，摇了一阵儿李永钦起身，它就跑到别处撒欢去了。  
李永钦就过来，他问我回家吗。  
我说回家，但是要等一会儿。  
他久违的重新喊我弟弟。对他而言这个习惯的称呼在唤起的时间可能并不长，然后绕到身后搂住我的肩膀，凑在我耳侧。我依稀能闻到他发梢的苦橙味道，还有一呼一吸喷出的气息和跳动的心脏，在我背后。  
飞来飞去。台湾没有候鸟，只有栖息的树梢。  
再往南走。

04  
我一直想去南方，但是我不会台语，怕被人骂。南北的分界线在这里好像意外的分明，像两个世界。我不知道我现在在北方，或是在南方。  
念书的时候老师说约往南走日落就短些，天亮的早。地图是很早以前的“「中華民國」製”，纸张泛黄又薄，透着黑板看上去好像马上就要碎掉一样。大陆还在那片纸上，上课我不听，我就盯着上海看，又找找台北。  
四处都是海，看腻我就晃头，往四处张望。我个头矮，坐第二排，拖着下巴慢悠悠听课。老师说要回去，我在想又怎么回去呢，都是海啊。可好多人来自海上，好多人往海里走去。  
那天晚上李永钦回去的很早，好像是屋里有人叫他。我第一次看他先走，他没有回头，我也没有送他。  
我知道我们还会再见面，在公馆。可能他大概不知道，以为我又是从哪里跑出来野。那日他也没有同我说太多话，没有叫我乖，没有叫我不要闹。分明厨房有做菜包，他一定要给我拿猪油的，就这样我想着明晚一定要再闹闹他。我倒在床上，把两床被子拉的老高，只露出一个脑袋。躺了会儿，姐姐刚刚新做了洋裙，我就跑下床去衣橱里拿。  
姐姐不是阿姐，是我的亲姐姐。我们长得像，她比我还更高一些，我在落地镜前比了比身量，差不多刚刚好。  
其实我不喜欢裙子，也讨厌人穿裙子，更何况我也不是女孩，干嘛要打扮的那样奇奇怪怪。但是我想闹李永钦的心思太重，硬着头皮也要把恶作剧玩到底，只能偷偷把房门上锁，光着脚踏在木地板上，反手别扭地拉上蕾丝锁边的拉链。裙子不长，是灯芯绒的，刚刚到我膝盖下，我又拿了白丝袜，丝袜好长，拉起来几乎到了胸部，把腰裹得严严实，还有点暖和，依旧穿那双皮靴。  
我曾经问肖俊穿戏服贴鬓角是什么感受，他说能有什么感受，就是这样啊。他唱旦角，踏步的时候只能露出一点点鞋上的绣球，把裙角踢得欲说还休，指尖拈起水袖，遮了半面，再像是含情一样的挑起眼眸。  
这样的戏叫好，叫俏。  
董哥就在后台看他演，只能看到假发片垂到腰侧后，还有他贴上的半面点翠，和往后扬起的半截留白。  
他不叫好，就这样安安静静看，戏台高，思成哥要微仰着头，灯光就照在他眸子里。等到肖俊回身，他就微微颔目，珉起嘴巴。  
肖俊做戏，我不做。  
就像董思成从不为肖德俊叫好一样，我猜这场荒诞的聚会里，李永钦应该也不会为我喝彩，我要把戏演到尾巴。他应该会笑我，也可能面无表情，也可能毫不在意。  
如果他看向我，那我也看向他。  
我不知道穿上裙子的时候我会想那么多有的没的，姐姐不用裙撑，家里也没有。打好的褶子只能往下垂，也没有流苏，看上去素净极了。我就光脚跑到衣橱间的落地镜前看，侧了半个身，还是觉得别扭的要命。想了脱下就算了，手指扯着拉链又拉不下手，我看到自己的脸颊红透了，只能认命的捂住脸，嗷了一声，又怕人听到，只能在跺跺脚。穿了袜子以后踏在地板上不算冷，但还是能感觉脚底的凉意。我又溜回自己房间，把自己埋在被窝里，床上有好多玩偶，我就随手揪了一个熊过来，搂在怀里，闭上眼不去想事情。  
但裙子在身上总觉得奇怪，我就带着这异样的难以撇去的情绪合上眼。朦朦胧胧得小寐了一会儿，也不知是清醒还是梦里，靠着床沿没躺平，半明半昧的。好像从未睡着，又没醒过。  
我想起下楼的时候已经是七点半，指针还差那么一点点就契合，大概我没赶上开头，连尾巴也没来的及。我在房间的时候阿姐从来不会喊我，只会在门口叩三声，我醒着就应她，没醒她就不再叫我，只有我开着门喊她进来，她才替我把收纳好的衣服拿进来。  
我就从床上走下楼，掩上房门，鞋子在半高的隔间里，我就穿上昨天的皮靴，系完鞋带往下走。这副样子实在太奇怪了，走路的时候心里也说不清的别扭。我怕阿公撞见又要念，或者被姐姐抓包笑一年，怎么想都丢人的要死。我希望李永钦就在楼下的沙发，马上看到我。  
我在楼梯上磨蹭了半天，半蹲在台阶上往下看，凝固一样卡在转角。想着横竖都是穿了，也不想往回走。就闭着眼摸着扶梯，一点一点的往下挪。  
我走下最后一阶楼梯的时候，认命地睁开眼，客厅没有人，听餐房大概也是散人了，只有零星的几句英文，只是几个长辈在聊点事。  
他们讲什么进口，贸易，还有酒的事情。我听了一会儿，不感兴趣。就接着往下走，人刚醒总归有点饿，也好像是熬过了那道坎儿，没那么在意了。  
我就想着去厨房盛碗汤，突然被人拉住了胳膊，我没来的及回头看，就被领着去了隔壁的房间里。我想出声，却被人捂住眼睛。手很软，还是温热的。  
他不出声，我也不说话。  
就这样不知道僵持了多久，黑暗叫我有点不适，我就喊他，「哎，李永钦。」  
他没有松手，只是微微撤了点距离，遮得没那么紧。他说「扬扬」。和平常不一样，好像压低了嗓子，听不清情绪，只有很轻的气声。  
我就说别这样啊，说完就去抓他的手，李永钦意外的没有反抗，被我一别就撤开了禁锢。我觉得好玩，就笑着回头看，「哎。」然后就被他冷冰冰的眼神吓得缩回去半句尾音。  
我有些不知所措，只能喊他李永钦，顺便去扯他的袖口。  
今天他的穿的异常正式，头发上抹了发胶，看上去硬邦邦的。西装烫的笔挺，纽扣是镶钻的水晶，一闪一闪折着光线。  
这是间画室，很小，门已经被李永钦别上了。我很小的时候也来过这里，里面有好多好多相册，我喜欢没事的时候过来翻老照片。屋里的相框里也有一张全家福。一共两张，一张在客厅，一张在画室。  
李永钦应该是见它第二次。  
他又说了一声扬扬，语气比之前要缓了许多，听上去有点无奈，语调也奇奇怪怪。不过那么几天没见，好像他的国语退化到初见的地步。带着难见的，上扬的尾音，听上去很高兴，可惜他的本意应该不是如此。  
他问我从哪里来。说话的时候头就凑过来，盯着我的眼。我可以清晰的看到他的瞳孔，眉眼也被放大好多。很漂亮。  
我被他框在那里，背后是门，反手就能摸到铜质的门把手。我看了他一会儿，数了数他眼睛的睫毛，好长好密，然后说我从家里来。也不等他回答，就凑过去闻他的睫毛。我没想着后退，大概李永钦也没有，他就这样直勾勾靠过来，扶着我的后脑勺，在我额头烙下一个吻。  
我先笑出声。  
然后他也笑了。  
我问他是不是我不听话。我不想等他首肯，不想听他开口。我说屋外的人走了。  
他就问我想干什么。我很难回答，我不知道他能听出多少谎话，我又能说出哪些真话。李永钦就这样等着我，我看他眼睛弯了下了一点弧度，又好像没有。这样僵持的姿势叫我不太舒服。我就喊他，「哎」。  
李永钦说要有礼貌。他今晚第一次训诫我。我喊他哥哥  
我说，「哥哥。」  
他终于叹了口气，说不听话。我不听话的时候多的是，他也不是第一次遇见我，刚刚我被他吃瘪，这次一定要赢回来，我就凑到他唇边，想去亲他的嘴角，李永钦则把食指靠在我唇上，用指尖摸了摸我有点发白的嘴唇。  
冬季的台北时常下雨，却又干燥的要命，唇干是很常见的事情。李永钦就这样像是试探性的碰了碰，终于撤回去，把我从门后放了出来。  
书桌上有茶，我给自己倒了一杯，用的是李永钦用过的玻璃杯。茶水已经凉透了，喝下去剌的喉咙疼，我不做声的喝完水。就坐在书桌上，晃着脚。  
「怎么知道是我啊。」  
李永钦说是鞋。我看了看，鞋底的泥昨天没擦干净，现在就干了挂在上头，留着点黄土脏兮兮的。我吐了吐舌头，扮不出鬼脸。他看上去没什么兴致，弄得我也兴致缺缺，就想着法儿和他说话。问他吃了什么，喝了什么，讲了什么。  
他就问什么答什么，没有额外的情绪，好像只是我一厢情愿，但其实本来就是我一厢情愿。我摸了摸他吻过的额头。想是他发昏我发懵，春天还没到，我也没好看的像女孩子一样。  
他不说话，我就盯着他看，晃着脚，时钟快指到八点。  
李永钦和我说要不要走。  
「去哪里。」  
「回家。」  
我笑起来。他就拉着我的手把我从桌上牵下来，还有两个小时到宵禁。他先出去和长辈打了声招呼，我就靠着门偷听，叽叽咕咕的，是我听不懂的话。  
然后他就回来招呼我出门，出公馆的时候天气很好。小白跑过来想黏我的裙摆，我就剁了剁脚叫它走开。李永钦就走在前头，我不知道他要去哪里，我就跟着他走，台北没有我不熟悉的路，只有不熟悉的人。今天不回家也没关系，我关好了房门。月亮很圆很大，挂在半空里。  
李永钦东拐西拐的乱走，我差不多摸出了门路，哪里灯亮些就往哪里去，毫无头绪，好像只由着性子，也不管回不回得去。终于在一个拐角我拉住他的手臂，他被拉的踉跄，回头的时候有些难得的无措，整个人懵懵的，他下意识的反抓住我的指尖。我和他说那里有夜市，我想说我没吃饭，看他格外亮的眼睛和懵懂的表情却又说不出口，问他要不要走走。  
李永钦说好。  
路上我没有松开他的手，他也没有。  
身后的路灯开始一盏盏灭了。上天桥的时候旁边有睡着的乞丐，用很旧很破的碗，里面有几个零星的硬币，没有被子，没有鞋。光着黑黝黝的脚就靠着栏杆睡得昏昏沉沉。李永钦经过时多看了一眼，我没去捂住他的眼睛。  
下楼梯的时候我问他画什么。  
他想了想说画人，画树，画很多很多。  
我就讲你家也有树，也有人。  
他像是愣住了，又仿佛只是说话前习惯性的简单停顿。他说不一样的。  
台湾没有候鸟，他往北走，好像只是无端的梦境，虚离，偏执。  
我做了一个很长的梦，我梦到蝴蝶，梦到温好的黄酒，炙过的味道很香，有种说不出的粘稠和轻薄。猫踏着步子轻巧的走来走去。街上的路挂着厚厚的一层油，趋之若鹜的人端着碗讨一口汤，梦到老相片和海。  
最后一盏往夜市的灯灭了。李永钦还握着我的手。他今天格外沉默一点，但好像没有。我格外紧张一点，连感觉都出现了偏差，错了些。  
「哎。」  
他听到声就转头看我，脸颊被光影照得很温柔。  
我说走啦走啦。他终于眯起眼睛。我在心里松了一口气，有些尴尬的偏过头。  
李永钦在最后的水煎包的小摊前给我买了一份包子，一共四只，很小。比一般包子大一点，比汤包小一点。他吃一只，我吃两只。  
晚了包子也有点凉。我今天没带钱，所以都是他请客。  
李永钦喊扬扬。  
我说干嘛。  
他突然笑起来，他说你这样真的很丑呐。  
我就瞪他。  
「但是很有趣。」  
「我们去拍照吧。明天？我要记下来。」  
我就过去打他，揪住他的胳膊来回晃，「不要想了！没有下一次了！」  
他的笑声在夜里听意外的嚣张，我闹他他就越发止不住，笑的更大声了。  
他说叫哥哥啊，叫哥哥就不笑你。  
我就掐着嗓子喊他亲亲哥哥。  
他好像对这个称呼接受的异常快，我只能又一次给他占便宜。他过来揉了揉我的头发，我伸手不叫他碰。  
他又说弟弟啊。  
宵禁后路上已经没什么人了，只有我们两个在路上笑，也不怕人围观，我们从巷子的东边走到西边，然后在天桥上吹风。晚上起雾，天空灰蒙蒙的，月亮也只有一点点影子。遮住我不合时宜的裙子和亲吻。  
我和他说晚安。看黑夜落下去。

05  
台北冻不死人，只有不停的雨和吹自北方的稀薄的东风，穿过海峡，就卷上一股稀疏的咸腥味。吹在人身上晒干了就是一层薄薄的盐，挂在流浪人黝黑充满油垢的肌肤上。就这样周而复始，剥落再生。水一冲，就什么也不剩了。  
我在这片国境的最北边。  
回家的时候并没有被阿姐抓到，也没有被警卫问话。夜很深，家里永远点着一盏灯。顺着走看到光就是回去的路，在等我。阿公不惜电费，我也能借此寻个方便。我出门时什么都没带。就从小路穿过铁门前的林荫道，种的是樟树，晚上看都一样黑。门是从不锁的，警卫已经去睡了，我就摸着一点从玻璃窗里透出光走，光照在路上，不算太清晰，但能分的出方向。走进了后从门口花盆的粗陶底里翻出钥匙，插进去，扭开房门。  
客厅里除了灯什么都不剩，静悄悄的。我走上楼，扶着有些凉的栏杆，裙子很短，迈步时不用提起裙摆。我摁下房门的把手，在透过窗帘的一丝月光里脱下长裙，然后脱掉丝袜。衣服被堆在床前的地板上，我光着腿爬上床，把枕头垫的很高，假意合上眼。有亲吻。  
最后一个水煎包被丢在泥地里，滚了好几圈。  
梦境都是不同的，死亡也是。我听到左边心脏的跳动。  
我和李永钦约好了去照相馆。他来的早一些，今天穿的和平日一样，选了顶洋气的老爷帽扣在头上，今日没打发胶。  
我问他除了拍照还要干什么。我没答应和他拍。  
李永钦就让我喊哥哥，他好像越发上瘾，眯着眼睛露着白牙要来摸我的头，我转头不叫他碰，他就领我去拍照片。  
他说我没有那么漂亮了。我告诉他男人不可以用漂亮来形容。他略带思索的点头，眉头皱起来，想的好认真。我就喊他回神。  
李永钦最近好像在念诗，问我「情深如许」。  
我不知道他问我这些干什么，最近肖俊大概看还魂记，和他聊了这些奇奇怪怪的。李永钦拉着我的胳膊，把我转回来看着他，他问我，「扬扬，情深是什么意思。」  
我就反驳他，「那你总知道深情吧。都是一样的。」  
他对我敷衍的回答好像并不满意，照相馆就在前面，我没有等他，挣开了他的手先进了店门。  
老板是个本地师傅，说话带着一股浓郁的闽南口音，年轻挺轻，笑着过来问谁拍照。我就指了指后头进来的李永钦，我说他拍。  
李永钦没有应不是，点了点头。  
他就让李永钦在相机面前站定，背后是红丝绒的布，和我那天的裙子好像，但更暗些，也更脏些，厚厚的一层布上光是灰就像是积了好几层，看上去灰沉沉。  
老板后知后觉地过去给他理衣服，问他要不要借西装。李永钦听他半台半国语的说话方式有点吃力，我就重复一遍给他听。  
李永钦先是笑了笑，然后说不要，最后说谢谢。  
拍照的时候我原本就在相机后面站着，李永钦一定要拉我进幕布前。我想说不要，他就扣着我的手不叫我走。老板笑着说，「哎，是兄弟吼。」  
我说是。  
李永钦吐字，「是Lover。」  
我偏头假装没听懂，任凭他吐出的尾音擦过我耳畔，李永钦握着我的手，抓着我的手腕，我的指尖往上碰，恰好可以触碰到他的手背。我像是什么都没有听到一样，看了他脚下垂下的半块红布。又用余光去看他。  
他没有给我答案。  
「像的嘞。超像的喽。」闪光灯就这样唰的亮起，我下意识的闭上眼，张开以后问李永钦好了吗。他说好了。我就抽回手，我说我要回去了。说完就觉得莫名的委屈和难受，我跑出相片馆，眼里不争气的开始掉眼泪。  
李永钦跟着我出来，我就想绕着街道跑，走了两步又抬不起步子，好像就欲擒故纵地等他过来，哥哥给弟弟一个拥抱不算大事情，我想他过来，过来安慰我，会说扬扬你怎么了。说你不要难受，问我为什么。  
李永钦现在就站在我面前，看着我掉眼泪。他不往前，我就想退后。  
他和我说想哭就哭吧。  
我也想讲个故事，可是李永钦无动于衷。他是个彻头彻尾的大骗子。  
我第二次在他面前哭，第一次是因为冰激凌。  
李永钦走过来帮我擦眼泪，他的指肚很软，擦拭的动作很轻，可是他擦了眼泪就又往下掉，怎么擦都擦不干。他就不厌其烦地一遍又一遍帮我抹去眼泪。我就摆手，冲他说好啦，不用了。  
然后我又后悔，想委屈是我自己，是我闹性子，也不该和他发脾气。低着头小声和他说谢谢。  
李永钦说你今天很有礼貌啊。  
「我们长得一点也不像啊。」我像是为自己的任性辩白，扯了个无比荒唐的借口。信了才有鬼。但是我想和李永钦解释，想告诉他我大概没有那么糟糕，想说点话叫他没那么难受。其是不叫我自己难受。  
我真的真的很讨厌拍照。李永钦如果问，我会告诉他。我料他不讲，所以不说。  
相片拖到最后也没去取，我已经不哭了，请李永钦吃了车轮饼。我吃奶油，他吃红豆。一不小心沾的满手都是。我开始舔指尖的时候李永钦就拿手帕给我擦手。很无奈地讲一句弟弟啊。  
我就抬着眼看他，他大概不喜欢奶油，更不喜欢弄得它到处都是。他不骂我，只会说不听话的弟弟。好像我真的是他弟弟。  
人不该有错觉，又在一瞬间死心塌地。  
肖俊最近演牡丹亭，没有刘梦梅，小班子里所有人都只点那几出，只看「游园」和「惊梦」。  
杜丽娘是鬼。是画。  
戏外不是作画人，哪看的明白。  
诗文里的情爱来的轻巧，散的凉薄。尾生抱柱像是听久了的笑话，情深如许，如许情深。  
肖俊从来不是痴情的人。董思成想必也从来知道他多情。  
所有人都会告诉你戏园的戏不当真，情啊爱啊，都不作数。董思成信，他信细水长流，来日方长。苦为情种。  
肖俊十四岁练功，第一次登台破了音，错了去大班子的机会。那时候他唱粵戏，想演小生，终是没成，进了庆园就学花旦。一面面把老底子纠回来。  
庆园小，没什么戏。但人都去多，成了迷一样。台北大小园子不算少，但干净的没有几个，爱戏的也没有几个。园子里只上茶，不给水单，不给点心。戏散了也不许喝彩，就这样冷冷清清挨了几年。老板是早年从昆山来的，除去流派外多的是规矩。他说吃百家饭，演百家戏，除了戏以外的营生都算勾当，上不了台面。  
肖俊就在他手下熬成了白娘娘，演过了杨贵妃，又扮过红娘，他底子实，转了戏种也好看。但董思成还不是那个柳梦梅。  
肖俊不喜欢牡丹亭，他说入梦要画，那里去找一幅画卷。人在眼前，又怎么入梦。  
这几天我去找他少，李永钦倒是常去。肖俊说你是你，他是他，哪里一样。我说我是我，他是他，哪里不一样。  
他们排戏的时候李永钦就带着速写本坐着看，思成哥转着折扇唱，「丹青妙处欲天然，不是天仙即地仙。欲傍蟾宫人近远，恰如春在柳梅边」。李永钦就抬眼看他练功，肖俊给他打拍，又冲了茶水，一边喝一边看，「不对啊。」  
董哥就笑着过来说哪里不对。  
「你就是闹我啊你。」  
肖俊不说话，躲着不叫他过来。思成哥只是拍了拍他的肩膀，「好好的戏都断了。」  
「断了就再唱嘛。」  
「好不容易唱出声你赔啊。」  
肖俊说烦死了，董哥说就你鬼点子多，和扬扬一样。  
我蹲在地上踢石子数蚂蚁，李永钦好像转头过来看，我没有抬头，我说我才不是。  
董哥走过来，顺势蹲在我面前，「还赌气呢。」  
我瞥了他一眼说没有。肖俊喊我看戏，喊我出来玩，没告诉我有李永钦。思成哥问我怎么就不乐意了。  
我说我们三个之前也很好，很好的。  
「人是你领来的，什么时候玩得好你倒不开心。」  
我说不一样。董哥说是不一样，上心了就不一样。像个小狐狸，顺势过来捏我的脸。  
我起身说没有。转身要走，李永钦就这样回头看我，突然放下了画本，冲思成哥点点头，思成也冲他笑。  
「还是小孩子呢。」  
肖俊就挑着眉假装喝茶，一派不理事的模样，眼里根本藏不住笑意。他们都笑我，看我热闹。  
自从我听懂那个英文以后见李永钦就心慌，想来都是他的错。他不听不讲，我也不想。李永钦在我面前，我就停着步子，回身望他。入冬后雨来的急促，突然一阵风卷过就唰唰的降起雨，肖俊喊着下雨啦，董哥就收了扇子往屋里跑，李永钦没来的及说话，也拉着我去避雨。屋离的不远，进去以后肖俊找了两根毛巾准备擦水，我想李永钦的画稿还在外头，就在他的哎声里又跑了出去。  
雨好大，我在台北没见过这么大的雨，砸的人睁不开眼睛，我用手臂掩着脑袋，风吹落了画稿，连铅笔印都晕糊了。我就蹲着给他捡纸，黏糊糊的，有些从地上捞起来都湿透了，纸上都是碎石子。  
我捡的匆忙，但也看得到。李永钦画了董思成，好多张。我认命地就把捡起的纸一张张摞好，也不管会不会重新黏在一起，李永钦也出来看我，他站在我面前，雨有点大，头发都打的湿透，眼睛什么都看不见。  
他不说话，我就说话。我说你画的辛苦，也不知道救不救的回来。  
我说我尽力了。  
思成哥和肖俊打着伞出来，肖俊就把我拉进伞里，大骂我傻子。董哥给李永钦打伞，李永钦对他笑了笑，点点头。我看了一眼。  
肖俊扯我回房间，我就踉踉跄跄被他拉回去。  
他一面给我擦头发一面骂我傻，「疯了吗，还是不要命了。」  
画稿还在我手上，他看一眼，「还抱着做什么。」  
我就哦一声。想把它拿给李永钦，又想李永钦大概嫌脏，就放在一边的桌上。李永钦刚伸出的手还没来得及收回去，就这样僵僵悬在半空。他看了一眼董哥。董哥看着肖俊。  
我不知道是不是心甘情愿被他骗，或者是英文不好听错了。我和肖俊说想回家。肖俊说等雨停。我说不管就要现在回去。他就搂着我，也不骂了，叫董哥去打个电话。  
我想他要打到公馆，不想李永钦知道，就和肖俊说不要了。我靠着他肩头，有点委屈得要哭，声音也有点哭腔，「不去了，回家要被唸。」  
肖俊有些怕了，就搂着哄我说日后都不骂我了。我说那你不许骂。他说好好好以后都不说你了。  
李永钦也淋了雨，思成哥就把毛巾给他，帮他擦头发。李永钦说谢谢。  
董哥回他，「谢什么，天气就摸不准。」  
「我没注意，不然扬扬也不用跑出去拿你的册子。」  
思成哥说可惜。李永钦摇摇头。他说不可惜。  
好像我竹篮打水一场空。自作多情的要命。肖俊说的对，我疯了傻了。  
李永钦对我一向很好，我怕他对我更好，怕我想他对我更好。我搞不明白。我好像有什么东西被拨了一下，闷闷的不疼，就胀在那里，一直长一直长。好像一棵树开花结果，我想它开花结果，等他开花结果。大概在心底。  
我好像窥破了秘密，后面又藏了个秘密。  
我还年少，不懂事。  
等雨停了我也不念了，李永钦把已经把画稿重新理了一遍，思成哥把桌面整干净让他晒画，怕慢了就拿着扇子扇风，要它干的快些。  
李永钦就在他身边一张张把纸张展开，好像是摊开了心事一样柔软舒缓。肖俊和我坐在一起，两个人的背影就靠得近，像是说什么话。  
「是我吗。」董思成问。  
「是云云啊。」  
李永钦眯起眼睛，我眨眨眼，别过头。  
我和肖俊说好冷。肖俊偏头看我，眼睫好长。他摇摇头，眼睛下垂的时候睫毛也往下垂，很长地叹了一口气。  
来年春天不知有没有花开。  
我想起一句诗，惊鸿照影。他大概也想过。  
冬天太长了，分明台北没有四季。  
蜻蜓也飞过我指尖。

06  
天转凉以后病也开始多起来，阿姐过来给我关上客厅窗时和我讲，说最近流感多小心着凉。又给我煎枇杷叶，问我最近咳不咳嗽。  
我说哪有那么容易得病。阿姐就说先生最怕你生病。  
我问她你不怕我生病吗。她说怕，全家都怕你得病。听上去遭罪的是她不是我。客厅里的相框已经又被扣上，我就扶起来看，没事数着人头玩，五个人，有姐姐。  
这张照片拍在我高烧的一个冬天，我躺在被里熬了近三天，睡得昏昏沉沉，只吃点白粥和水。新年里定的新衣也没穿，他们去拍了照相。姐姐回来时我闹着要吃冰激凌，姐姐没办法，只能冬天里托人去买。  
她只许我吃一小勺。买的是最简单的冰砖，我病的厉害，也尝不出什么味道，只觉得凉，脑袋烧的迷糊，难受的只想掉眼泪。  
姐姐和我说扬扬不哭，好了就再去照相馆。  
我说好。  
每年的冬天都容易发病，姐姐也都怕了。我倒没什么印象，也不在意，熬过了冬天就是春天，走过了春天就是夏天。我的年岁好像长在夏季，只有夏天是最舒坦的。  
这张相片也只有在客人来的时候才立起来，平日都覆在桌上。再怎么看，人都凑不齐了，便也没想过再去补。李永钦应该见过这张照片。在书房的几率更大些，不过他应该记不住，那时候姐姐还小，穿娃娃裙，阿公也不老。他大抵看不出相似处，何况上面也没我。  
可能他把我当作溜进公馆的小野猫，到处乱窜也不怕惹事。我也没有和他说过家里的事情，带他玩也都吃点南京路的小摊贩，用小锅煮得到处都是热气，好像等到身上都滚上油烟味，再盛满在粗瓷的碗里，颤巍巍端过来。大部分时候他看着我，慢悠悠地等我吃完一碗面，或者是一碗甜汤。  
他等着的时候不画画，画册就放在布包里。  
我问他画什么，我知道里面有好多张戏园的，好多张思成哥。那日晕了水的画晒干后被李永钦仔细收好，还拿了个新的本子夹起来。  
我想等他回话。那时候我们莫名其妙的赌气也结束了，思成哥那么好，任谁也喜欢。李永钦也请吃西点，我要了一个贝林挞，还有一块奶油小方，一份蝴蝶酥还想要冰糕。被李永钦拦下了，他说不能吃那么多啊。  
「今天你请我耶。」不回本哪有道理。  
李永钦不同意我就盯着他看，嘟起嘴像耍赖皮一样强调：「是你请客哎。」  
李永钦说是，「那也不行点啊。」  
他说话急的时候容易含糊，语序也颠三倒四的不行，语末还是带着习惯的感叹词，音调拖得长，连威胁都变得软趴趴，威慑力下了一大半。但是这样他没和我说过英文。听别人讲他应该是英文最好。他不讲，只和我说中文。  
李永钦把我的冰糕去了，只留了一份蝴蝶酥。他喝咖啡，问我喝什么。我就要了一杯柠檬红茶，茶很浓，柠檬好酸，好像没有放过糖，入嘴都是涩的。  
我吃完奶油小方的时候胃就突然难受的不行，堵在胸口，密密麻麻绞得我痛。我就皱起眉，硬着头皮把最后的两口蛋糕草草吃完，恶心的想吐。苦水翻涌上喉咙，就喝了点水，更难受了。  
我想李永钦看不出来，他把我面前的蝴蝶酥移到自己面前，抬头问我，「扬扬你难受了吗。」  
他问的很直白，眼睛就一眨不眨对着我。我硬着头皮摇头说不。李永钦就凑过来，我把嘴唇咬的好紧，他像那时一样用指肚擦过我的下唇，像是叹气，皱起一点点眉头，猫一样的瞳孔盯着我看。  
我说等下再吃。他就叫店员帮忙把剩下的点心包起来，然后问有没有药。  
店员像是不懂。李永钦就向她解释，「我弟弟疼啊。有药吗，就是不疼的药。」他手指比划的样子很好玩，可惜我现在没有心思笑他。我想姐姐那年给我买冰激凌是不是也这样指手画脚，和人说要甜的，冷的，白的大冰块。  
李永钦看上去真的很担心，和店员讲话的时候还特意转头看了看我。我就忍着疼帮他讲，我说胃痛，给我一杯热水就好。  
店员就点头，给我端了一杯水。我双手握着玻璃杯慢慢吹气，吹的杯沿都是雾，小口小口喝。李永钦问我不疼了吗。哪有那么快。但是我还是和他说不疼了，喝了就不疼了。  
「真的不是骗人的。」我和他保证。  
李永钦说骗别人没有关系但不能骗他。他讲了别人，我听他讲别人，讲自己。  
也不知道是不是哄他的缘故或者真的有用，喝了小半杯，也没那么难受。我下午想去找肖俊，李永钦就把我送到戏园，还带着打包好的甜点。  
他叫我小心。我说我会自己走，送到门口就好。  
李永钦和我道别，又仔仔细细地说了一句多喝热水。这是他今天新学的话，好像很有效果。我说你笑一笑。他就眯起眼睛笑，和以前一样，弄得我突然想吃糖。  
肖俊来接我的时候吓了一跳，问我嘴唇怎么那么白，我说没事，给你带了点心。  
他接过盒子就拉我进房间，然后找了几个罐子，没头绪地乱翻一通，我看着他弄，也不出声。肖俊后知后觉问我哪里疼。我就老实和他说胃难受。  
他怕我是吃的多着了凉，就用桂皮给我冲水，怕苦就给我加了两块糖进去，又拿了毛毯让我盖上。  
我说哪有那么麻烦。肖俊就回身瞪我。我被他看的说不出话，半句尾音卡在喉咙口，小声的念叨完，只能低头闷声喝茶。桂皮的味道又重又难闻，肖俊盯着我我不敢不喝，就和他说不难受了。真的不难受。  
「你说过不骂我的。」  
他只是叹气，说了句你呀。  
我喊他德俊哥，我说我请你吃大螃蟹，云云哥也一起好不好。  
肖俊脾气好，从不和我置气，他应好好好。  
「你还能想着吃就是好事。」  
我就乘势放下杯子问肖俊说之前说带我穿耳洞还作不作数。  
肖俊说再等些日子，年尾太忙，抽不出身来。  
其实好多事情我可以自己做，但好像从没想过一个人去做，好像自己下不了决定。肖俊说你离成年还好久呢，我问你不是吗，他也就长我一岁。  
肖俊说不一样。  
他说你知道从南方到南方要走多久吗，知不知道船舱的二等舱能坐下多少人。就挤在很小的舱库，船晃你也晃，人摇你也摇。还有老年人枯瘦的皮囊发出将近腐朽的味道。又厚又重。  
「你知道？」  
肖俊就不回答了。他和我说扬扬，长大不算一件好事。  
「可人都要拼命长，长得高了，长得旺了，才能被看到。」  
「就好像一颗树。」  
肖俊有时候就这样突然沉默，像是陷入自己的沉溺和记忆里，眼神也飘呀飘，睫毛忽而煽动一下，又安静垂下来。  
我就坐在他旁边，剥桌上的花生糖。我剥开不吃，就塞到肖俊嘴巴里，他被我吓得一愣，只会乖乖张嘴。我就笑。  
肖俊嘴里含着糖块，鼓着腮帮子就过来作势要闹我，「我说不骂你没说不打你啊。」  
我就反驳他，「你看我对你多好还给你吃糖。」  
肖俊就瞪了我一眼，皱起眉头一脸无言，「你就知道搞这些有的没的。成天就搞这种东西。」  
我和他闹了许久，肖俊说累了，不玩了。就瘫在椅子上要我离他远一点。  
我笑他这样还怎么唱全本，又问他云哥去哪里了。  
肖俊回我说去邮局了。  
「那你不陪他。」  
肖俊像是不耐烦的样子，「多大了人还陪他。」然后转个身让自己躺的更舒服些。我就吐吐舌头，不再说话。  
思成哥回来的时候带了包松糕回来，说是路上遇到饼店的老师父，台湾的艾青太苦，好在有松花粉，就买了印团回来吃。  
肖俊说好呀，刘扬扬最喜欢甜的了，他用大螃蟹和你换。  
董哥就笑起来，「大气啊老板，还有吃螃蟹这样的好事。」他拱手，「谢谢老板。」凑过来就揽住我肩膀。  
我说我拿五个过来，你吃两个，肖俊吃半个。  
「那剩下的两个半呢？」  
我说不知道不知道。  
最后还是喊上了李永钦一起过来，原本董哥担心夜太晚他出不来，反倒是他应的痛快。董哥还担心他国外来，吃不惯小食问肖俊到时候怎么办。  
肖俊开始还和他想点别的，后来累了就恼，说该怎么吃就怎么吃，凭空猜哪能猜出来。  
董哥就在一旁笑，看他生完气，其实肖俊也没生气，就看他讲完话，慢悠悠地递过去一半削好的白梨。肖俊接过来。他又切了一小半给我，自己吃剩下的边角，咬两口就只剩下核。他就这样不紧不慢的，好像蝴蝶停过，又翩然飞走，眼眸里都盛着光。  
其实思成哥比肖俊还多情得多。  
晚上李永钦来的时候肖俊刚刚把印团煎好，上面洒了白糖，让我先吃点心。天还没黑，我就拿着饼踏树下最后的阴影玩。董哥不会做饭，挽着袖子摆碗筷，李永钦来了就冲他点头笑，喊他趁热吃糕点。我在椅子上晃着腿，没看他。李永钦就这样走过去。  
肖俊就把我带来的螃蟹提起来，准备上蒸笼。螃蟹是毛蟹，提前吐好了沙，阿姐又重新帮我绑好绳，他们两个人都不懂怎么抓蟹，肖俊连鸡都怕。他怕鸡的事情被我笑了一年，一提就变脸。  
酱碟董哥只要酱油和姜，肖俊要添一点错，我和董哥一样。李永钦不懂，就用指尖点了一点料尝味道，然后想了想，说酸的。  
肖俊说我加醋了当然酸。他就指了指肖俊那个碟，说要和小俊俊一样。肖俊就调了一份给他。我坐着吃点心，李永钦看到我就喊我，「扬扬要帮忙啊。」  
他今天心情好像格外好，眉眼都是弯起的，显得格外温柔。我说我是弟弟。他说弟弟也要帮忙啊。  
思成哥把蒸好的螃蟹去了绳子端出来，我就不理他，去屋里找了壶温好的黄酒。酒好香，和梦里梦过的一样。  
李永钦不懂吃蟹，董哥就把最好吃的蟹壳给他，教他去蟹包，又帮他沾好酱油。李永钦就小心翼翼地接过，带着好奇用筷子戳了戳蟹膏，又笑了起来。肖俊喜欢吃腿，我就把蟹腿掰下来给他，又摘了筷油膏放在他碟子里。  
他说还以为蟹黄都是黄的。李永钦最近懂得中文越发多，居然连蟹黄这种都会。  
我说那是包子铺骗人的。他就似懂非懂点点头，不知道真懂了还是装的。  
董哥就喝了一口酒。这里只有李永钦和他大点，李永钦也不知道会不会喝，思成哥就只给自己添得多，放下筷子的时候支着下巴看我们吃，说真好。  
李永钦偷瞥了一眼他。肖俊只知道吃蟹，没应声。  
夜来的风不急，酒放一会儿也凉了。  
我看着他们，看肖俊，看思成哥。看李永钦。我心底的树好像不再生长，也没那么刺痛，发痒的叫人难耐。好像就这样烧过了一下，就不再复燃不再动了。  
人只有一颗心，烧过了就没了。我看着李永钦，我想。喝酒的时候我闻到隐约的桂香，很快散不见了。他最终也没说过那是不是个玩笑话，过了时候我也不能再问起。我想大概是的，就应该是的。我的英文也很好，也不至于错听。他也不能否认。  
剥蟹的时候手被扎了，只有倒刺生生作痛。肖俊唱牡丹亭。  
人易老，事多妨，梦难长。一点深情，三分浅土，半壁斜阳。  
梦短梦长俱是梦。  
皆是梦中梦。

07  
我曾问肖俊后半本的红楼烂不烂。我只看过简画本，更多的是从故事巷坊里听闻。时间久了就不记得，只觉得插画的小人可爱，站的坐的画的到处都是。  
肖俊说红楼只有四十回。前半本是梦，后半本才疼。  
他和人讲的不一样。别人都说前八十回才好，后面都是狗尾续貂。  
有结局就是好事。我本也不期冀找到答案。  
近几日码头有船到，好多人争着去看船，街上就清净不少。冬日里水果少，只有梨，苹果贵一点，肖俊就买了好几斤回来煮汤，思成哥帮着他削果皮，切多了就给我吃。  
肖俊说你就宠着他。董哥说没有，都是掰散撞坏的碎块，还转头问我是不是。  
我懂他示意，就张口说白话，「是呀是呀都是些剩下的。才没有浪费。」  
肖俊做事那么仔细，果子挑的个个都好。  
其实我倒没有那么爱吃梨子，只是董哥递过来我就吃。我问肖俊那么麻烦干嘛，直接吃不梨就好了。  
肖俊就抬眼瞪我，「那你以后就不要吃糕点，就蒸个面粉加糖。」  
「哦。」我干干地回他，像是噎住了嗓子。董哥就在一旁偷笑，边笑着哄肖俊，「煮汤多好喝啊是不。」现在他们又是一路了，合起伙来呛我。  
肖俊煮完汤想着要不要给李永钦拿点过去，我说李永钦那么娇贵哪里会喝这样廉价的甜汤。肖俊就说我没礼貌，「怎么不是才好吗，又闹脾气。」  
我说没有闹脾气，他本来就不乐意吃水果，之前和他去西饼店挖到奶油下的水果粒还冲我发火，可凶了。  
董哥笑起来，他说谁又和你真的置过气。  
「人都有不喜欢的东西，不是很正常嘛。」  
「那我不喜欢李永钦。」  
肖俊没好气地又瞥了我一眼，「这个人啊。」  
「我瞅着挺有趣的。」思成哥咬着半个切剩的梨，慢悠悠说道。  
「你啊，就知道看热闹。」肖俊回看他，把他手里的梨核抢过来，「都没肉了还吃。」董哥笑的更开心了，也不躲，任肖俊掰开他的手指，眉眼都舒展开，温润又得意。  
肖俊说那么懂他，你怎么不喜欢他。  
我说哪里算懂了。我也记得你不吃肥肉，记得董哥不吃羊。  
肖俊就嗤笑一声，不理我。他就是觉得我说的不对，又懒得反驳。我想拦着他好好要个说法。回头就对上董哥清秀的眸子，一汪春水就在他眼里，微微漾漾。他似笑非笑地偏着头，像极了纨绔子弟，又少了痞气，整个人都是纯净柔软的。  
我想起他来自江南，是个好地方。  
回去以后我重想起肖俊的话，他说我懂李永钦，我分明什么都没记。都是李永钦太凶，所以印象深了而已。这话说来其实我自己都不信。李永钦一点也不凶，反而笑起来很好看，阿姐见了他都夸了好久。  
李永钦见人也嘴甜，遇见长一些的就喊姐姐哥哥，老一点的就叫叔叔阿姨。就连去夜市小摊的阿嬷都会多送他一块红豆糕。  
我最近很少约他出来玩，李永钦也不来找我。  
阿姐说我最近怎么了，成天殃殃的，也不出去玩。说罢还过来探我的脑门，怕我真的得病。  
我说最近街上都空了没好玩的。  
阿姐就问我为什么不看船。我又说人多烦。  
在家呆的越久想的越多，脑子里的李永钦也越来越多。我平白无故地想他，想他念的那个单词，反反复复。到底感觉自己像害了相思。  
这个念头出来的时候我自己都吓了一跳，他是男人，我是男人。不知道法律对外国人做不做数，而我大概是要吃点牢饭。  
想着想着没那么怕，反倒觉得心里又开始抽芽。不到春天，到处都是痒酥酥的，堵在胸口，横生的野草纠结成一团乱麻。仿佛什么就要呼之欲出，偏卡在喉咙口，一句也说不出来，晕的舌尖都发苦。  
我好像笃定了答案。从沙发上缓缓睁开眼，盯着悬在客厅的水晶灯看了老久。李永钦于我好像一个梦，梦里又套着一个梦。我清醒感知它所给予的，相信着这个岌岌可危的将要崩塌的幻境。世间哪有那么多偏执。  
我突然想明白很多事。疼才是真的，梦也是真的。我应该很喜欢他。  
人在家久了总归想出去透透气。我知道李永钦的画室在重庆路，具体是哪间我也记不大清楚，路好远，我不想走太久，只能绕着马路边缘走。路旁种的是梧桐，和南京一样，只是更矮些，叶子也更绿些。皮鞋踩在落叶上是软的，很少有沙沙的声音。  
看明白的时候就不怕很多东西，也有了一定要做的念头和冲动。我没有约好，却固执的认为那就是该走的地方，往前走。  
李永钦就在拐角处喊我，见我时十分欣喜，笑着和我招手，他说来呀。  
我没料到在这里遇到他。虽然想过，想见过。但真的是不一样的。我听到自己舒了一口气，喇了喇舌头，像是重新学会说话。我问他在这里干嘛。  
「今天要去写生。」  
我问他想去哪里，他画过戏园，画过人，画过花草。我不知道今天他想画什么。我从不猜他，也不想很多，这样不痛快。  
李永钦想了想说去山上走走，他说他没上过草山，都是老师从山上下来上课，他又问我去没去过。  
我说我去过。山上有片墓园，春天时是常去的。  
李永钦问风景美吗。我说你自己看看不就知道了。  
「那扬扬和我一起吗？」  
我很难说出拒绝的话，现在已经是下午，上山的路又陡，但是李永钦问我，我就想去。他喊了辆车把我们送上山，没坐前座，和我一起在后排。山路拐角多，司机贪路程快绕的又是后山的道，全程开的我晕晕沉沉，胃里翻涌又恶心地想吐。李永钦也不说话，安安静静地看着风景，我就靠着车窗眯着眼，想睡会儿。  
经过树丛时李永钦说好香。我就靠着玻璃迷迷糊糊嗯一声回他。  
头撞在玻璃上是凉的。李永钦就把我往他身上带，要我靠着他的肩膀睡。  
我闭着眼问他话，快到了吗。  
他和我说睡吧，听起来是笑着的。  
我仿佛做了个很长很久的梦，李永钦好瘦，肩膀抵的的侧脸疼，车打转时人被带着动，他就抓着我的手。我很小声的喊他的名字，喊李永钦。我听到他的呼吸和心跳，不知道到有没有回答。  
经过山仔后的时候骤然下了一场大雨，打的车窗生生作痛，我就在雨声中睁开眼，李永钦看着我，眼眸看不出情绪，就这样坦然澄澈的，好像我只能看到自己的影子。  
我的心突然跳的好快。像溺水的浮木，像被遏住了呼吸，喘不上气。  
我想我喜欢他。  
世间情动好像都没有波澜，只是这样缓缓缓缓的流淌，让你觉得你喜欢他，爱他，想在一瞬间私奔然后幻想天长地久。我看着他的嘴唇，在想念亲吻。  
我说不出太漂亮的话，难以描述那秒的惶恐和轻狂，还有笃定。  
心就这样皱起来，又慢慢慢慢抚平。我抬头偷望他。雨声淅淅沥沥地快要停，我用晦涩的嗓音开口，说下雨了。  
李永钦就偏过头来，他不敢转太过，只能尽量去看我的眸子，又用指尖替我剥开乱糟糟的碎发，像哄小孩一样，「那就去玩好吗，等雨停了以后。」  
我说好。  
可这雨也不知道什么时候停。山仔后有片橘子林，长得很好。下车的时候还有小雨飘着，我就从李永钦肩头起来，拉开车门先走，他和司机打招呼，像是约了时间等会见。  
初冬，橘子树上还挂着点果子，隐在郁郁葱葱的枝叶里，山上雨多，橘子还泛着青，看上去好涩，起了雾就更看不分明。李永钦打着伞从另一边走来，喊我扬扬啊。  
我没理他，车子已经开走了，林子里只有我们两个人。  
李永钦过来想替我打伞。我就往后一步不进他的帷幕里。  
我问他不画画。我没等他开口，「那我有件事想问你。」  
李永钦就在对面看着我，伞柄在他手心，握的好紧。我的手心也握的好紧，雨水哗哒哒从头发滴下，看不清，我也怕看他的眼睛，只是一眼就心慌，索性就闭上眼，自欺欺人硬着头皮把话讲完。  
我感觉心脏在左边，第一次清晰而明确的跳动着，下了雨叫我有点缺氧，我只能很用力的呼吸，又扯着干涸的嗓子说话。  
我数，「一，二，三」。嘴唇干的要命，语调好像都是颤颤巍巍的，数到末尾都有些沙哑，发不出声。因为害怕慌张我就闭着眼睛等。等他的回答。如果他不讲，如果他不问，我就假装什么都不知道，然后再说情爱。  
李永钦覆上了我的唇，我睁开眼，他就冲着我笑，眼里平静又温柔，柔软的一塌糊涂，他抵着我的额头，伞被他折在脑后，雨也顺着他的头发慢慢流下来，他就倾过身来吻我。  
我第一次和人接吻，只能张着口等他的舌尖探入我的口腔， 湿哒哒的，然后我也试探着去碰他的舌尖。李永钦把这个吻变得好长，他擦过我的上颚，抵过我的舌头，我感觉从手心而起，整个后背都是酥麻颤栗的。  
他说扬扬啊。我不听话的弟弟。  
我和他说我好怕。  
李永钦就抱着我，我就锤他后背，有些埋怨地讲话，只是觉得不甘心，「哎。我真的好怕。」说来委屈，眼里发酸，眼泪就是不掉下来。  
李永钦问我会有彩虹吗。  
我说有吧。  
「如果没有怎么办。」  
「那也没有办法啊。」李永钦眯着眼回答，雨水也把他的头发打湿的一塌糊涂，他睁不开眼睛，语气里是笑的，他很温柔很慢地和我说话。  
我没有问李永钦爱不爱我，我不敢开口，又觉得开口多余极了。我们之间的感情很早他就给下了定义，我觉得很好。没有比亲吻更好的事情了。  
情重了，反而偏薄。我们没有等到草山的彩虹，反而起了大雾。我们在雾里再一次接吻，李永钦扣着我的十指，亲吻结束以后我忍不住笑他。他在雨里像只打湿了的猫，漂亮昂贵的皮毛早就被水打的脏兮兮，整洁的呢子大衣也揪起好几个结，看上去好狼狈。  
李永钦有些恼，就喊扬扬啊。尾音有些腻，倒也不是真的生气。  
我和他说我今天不想回家，李永钦说他也不想。我们仿佛默契地共享了一个秘密，他把丢在树丛里的伞重新拾起来，我终于躲入他的伞下。回去的路没有叫车，寻了条简单的公路慢慢往下走，下山的路好长，走了半程我就有点喘，李永钦就过来挽着我的手臂，问我要不要冰激凌。  
我说哪里有冰激凌吃。  
李永钦说我就是冰激凌啊。说完就凑在我脸颊，问我甜吗。  
「甜吗扬扬。」  
我说好甜好甜。  
李永钦就心满意足地笑起来。  
到山下的时候天还没黑透，我们找了个很小的旅馆，屋里的老板娘像是很久没见到客人，在昏暗的店里看报纸，见我们站面前才后知后觉慢悠悠地从前台站起来。李永钦和我像极了过来玩的，一身满是风尘，好狼狈。老板娘就拿了毛巾给我们擦身，毛巾看上去有点旧，有着股说不出的老味道，难得李永钦没有嫌弃，他先问人借了个电话打到家里，我就说我出去走走。  
我去拐角的槟榔店里买了盒烟，又问他有没有火机，这年头烟酒管制，好难买，管事的店主瞅了我一眼，倒也没有多问，直接把烟盒和火机拿给我，我就从口袋抽了张纸钞递过去。  
私烟好像藏了很久，拿出来都有股又潮又闷的味道。好在火机虽然廉价但是好用，我就把它们都揣兜里，想着李永钦打完了电话，走进店里找他。  
老板娘在纸上登记人名，李永钦就说他姓李，叫十。我问他哪个十，他说一二三四五那个，老板娘就问我名字，我说扬扬。  
李永钦说原来是杨扬不是扬扬啊。我说是杨阳。反正听上去都一样。  
老板娘很客气，也没有多问，记完名字就拿了钥匙带我们上楼，楼梯矮又是木质的，走上去嘎吱作响，房子也好老。  
还好进门的时候房间还算干净，只有一张铁皮床，一盏日光灯。  
我先躺在床上，李永钦受不了要去洗澡，我就等他。  
口袋里的烟盒和打火机靠着磨的慌，我就把它拿出来，抽出一根叼在嘴里，打火机的按钮好重，按下去的声音也响，我就趴着床尾吸烟，肺里充气的感受让我舒服不少，烟灰就抖落在斑驳不一的旧地板上，和尘屑混在一起。  
我在害怕很多事情，只能把一根烟抽完，等李永钦。  
灯光照得床都发白，深青的窗帘没有拉开，想来天已黑了，而在小旅店里又哪来的白天。  
我躺在床上看那盏白炽灯，廉价的电灯照的眼底发朦，看久了就忍不住眯起眼，反射性的眼泪就顺着眼角滑落，眨一眨，收不回去。  
本来就是错事，白字黑字。人不后悔，只是好疼。

08  
我伏在床上和李永钦说应该请我喝红豆汤。李永钦问我是什么规矩吗。我就笑，趴在枕头上望他，小旅店的被子薄，我只盖了一角在腰上，没什么分量，也不暖和，就这样光着脊背俯起身看他。  
其实倒没感觉什么奇怪或者难受的，只是疼，李永钦就凑过来吻我的肩胛骨，他那时候异常安静，只是把吻落在每一处。好像他亲我的时候才有那么一点点实感，疼也好，快乐也好，好像就那么一溜烟儿似的跑掉，抓不住，也想不明白，就觉得头脑发胀，哪哪都是热的，哪里都痒。  
有什么东西要呼之欲出，偏偏找不到缘由。李永钦进来的时候我就想看，挪了挪身体，想找个明白。他就把我压在床上，搂着我，不叫我动。把头靠在我的肩膀，就像我今天在车上那样。  
他不说话，洗过的发梢挠的我好痒，我就只好仰起头努力让呼吸通畅一点，他搂得我好紧，我只能去摸他的脊梁骨，从脖颈一节节慢慢探着往下摸，然后环住他的腰。  
李永钦在叹气，他把我按进他的臂弯，又好像是把自己撕碎了放在我身上。我只够嗅到他的耳朵，就用舌头去舔他的耳尖，红透了。  
空气里弥漫着一股说不出来的苦橙味道。比在橘子林更浓烈些。  
他脱衣服的时候我看到的，腿长有一条疤，胸口也有一条。  
这大概就是缘由。  
我不相信因果，人总是看到结果才去找原因。喝酒死了，因为死了才知道是喝酒的缘故。  
我们都躺在这张不算舒服的铁皮床上，床边好硬，硌得我腰疼，好在床够大，足够躺下分开的两个人。  
我就重新点起一支烟。李永钦微皱眉，看来是不喜欢。我就笑起来，他瞪了我一眼，我也不怕，掐着着香烟嘴继续偷笑。笑起来的时候被子就往下滑，又往后退了些，露出后背和脊梁。  
我说你不喜欢我。你喜欢董思成。  
李永钦愣了一下。  
我就吐了个烟圈，微仰头慢慢说话，「你看他，他看肖俊都是一样的。」下巴靠着枕头，叼着烟又吸了一口。  
灯光下李永钦的眸子明明灭灭更亮了些，我不去看他，只是把烟燃完，摁在床头的柜子上，烫出一个又小又深的印子。  
李永钦没有反驳，我从没见过他这样深沉的表情，好像憋了很久心事，犹豫着不该说出口。可他的眸子还是亮的，很漂亮。  
他抱住我的时候我看过好仔细，肖俊的眼睫长，李永钦的也很长。  
秘密挑破了还是秘密，我就喊他本名，在心里喊。  
他不说话，我也不觉得尴尬，我知道他看着我，现在他看到的，望见的只有我。人都会有个梦，想做梦。反正都虚晃的，并不后悔。  
我问他如果给我画一张画会怎么样。  
「我喜欢玫瑰，你画个玫瑰花好了。」  
李永钦用指尖划过我的后背，好痒，我就笑着叫他别动，把他的手推开。他靠过来的时候左心脏的疤痕就看的更明显些，歪歪扭扭爬在肌肤上，已经长成肉色，往外翻着白。  
李永钦嗅着我的耳朵说Love You。话说的好轻好长。  
我只能假装没有听闻，靠在他身上不知所以地打个盹儿。两个人在一起就没那么冷，夜晚也没有那么长。  
寻欢作乐，翻覆云雨，只有故事里写的才这样曼妙。  
近日董哥从邮局收了个包裹，来自东洋，是个日本人寄的。里面放了好多洋菓子，还有一盒巧克力。肖俊不问。董哥就和我说是个哥哥。问我要不要巧克力。  
李永钦说别给他吃啊，要胖的。  
我就吼他，「要你管。」  
然后就和思成哥说我不吃，你给肖俊吃。  
思成哥说你那么听他话。  
我就瞪了李永钦一眼，「要尊老嘛。」  
「那我的话你怎么不听。」  
「因为是弟弟啊。」李永钦说，「云云还小。」说完眯起眼睛，冲我咧了咧白牙，我也冲他龇嘴。  
李永钦老说我烦人，其实他自己最烦人。他没事的时候总喜欢来摸我的脖子，靠在我肩上，或者偷偷偷偷地去抓我的手指。躲不开，躲开他就假装生气，捂着胸口说心疼，也就只能让他握着。  
让他握一会儿我就跑，李永钦追不上我只能在后面喊扬扬。  
爱情没有实感，我也没有实感。  
跑累了我就弯下腰喘气，李永钦从前面过来，搂过我的脖子，把我带着往后倒走几步，踉踉跄跄的。我就喊他哎。  
李永钦说要叫名字。  
我就偏过头看他，不说话，李永钦像是觉得疑惑，偏头望向我。我就说是哪个名字。音节卡在喉咙口，随着喉结上上下下滑动，就是吐不出来。「叫你李永钦吗。」我这样问他。  
「都可以啊。如果你喜欢的话。」他也像踌躇了一下，最终展开一个笑脸。台北终于放晴，阳光晒得暖烘烘，好像不在冬天。弄得一切都好恍惚。  
李永钦去庆园的时候也喊我，他最近又开始看诗文，就问肖俊讨书看。肖俊喜欢大悲大喜的剧，起承转合，生离死别。李永钦就听他讲。我和董哥就搬着板凳看他们念书，思成哥听的好认真，有时候也自己找个本子读。我就做在板凳上迷迷糊糊听的要睡觉，睡不浅的时候我听到董哥说话，说扬扬睡了。  
肖俊就刻意压低嗓子，思成哥还会找根毛毯过来，怕我着凉。  
其实没那么打紧，冬天总是想睡觉，不想起来的时候思成哥就让我枕在他膝盖上，这样入梦好慢，睡得也好重。梦里都是肖俊念诗的声音，还有李永钦一字一字学着讲的语调。  
他们讲长生殿我就梦长生，他们讲桃花扇我就梦桃花。董哥就并着腿，让我睡得更舒服些，帮我拉上盖在肩膀的毯子。  
思成哥问李永钦是想学戏吗。  
李永钦说不想，不会，太难了。他说这话的时候没有遗憾，故事于他而言好像并没有那么重要，他就问董哥，「那云云呢。」  
他说云云的时候我也看向他。  
董思成说他喜欢，眉眼都是带笑的，又异常坚定。  
肖俊冲了杯茶给他，泡糖桂花，底茶是四季春。我说好苦。肖俊说放了蜂蜜还苦。没那么甜，对我就是苦的。  
配的茶点是董哥收到的日本点心，做的精巧就是量少，甜的发腻，淡的又尝不出什么味道。我看来就只是漂亮了些，也没那么好吃。  
在上海的时候和日本人交往多少带点忌讳，在台湾也是。董哥在一旁读信，他说日本下雪了。肖俊没看过雪，我也没看过，李永钦更是不知道。  
李永钦问美吗。  
董哥说应该很美。像是喃喃自语，说完话的时候目光突然眺望的好远，眨一眨又收回来了。  
思成哥从没有想过离开台北。我知道。  
喝完茶他就在树下练功，转着圈儿打腿，走一步就踢一步，腿抬得老高。马步扎的稳当。李永钦就乐此不疲得看着他踢腿。  
我看累了就先走，李永钦也跟过来。  
他在楼梯间靠着吻我，亲得又长又绵软。光线昏昏沉沉，仿佛是什么不可言说，又像极一场抵死缠绵。膝盖就顶在我胯间，忍不住情动，叮当作响。  
第二次是在戏台，整条裤子都湿哒哒的，好在风衣长，遮得住。顶的深了就胀的慌，有点恶心的想吐。  
我好像重新开始学说话，咿咿呀呀，一字一字讲的明白。  
我想亲吻他的一切，把他揉碎了放在骨子里。  
我像是上瘾蛊惑一样地俯下身，拉开毛衣下的肚腩，用指尖抵着光滑的肌肤，肚脐眼的下三寸，像是摸索进来的地方，挺起腰，问他是不是这里。  
李永钦说哪里都是。  
曲子还在唱，李永钦就吻我的睫毛，我合上眼。故事好长，只能读到自己的结局。  
肖俊对很多事情并不在意，不问不讲不听。他是个心思细的人，想多了反而更不计较，好像除了生老病死就没什么大事情可以惊动他。  
庆园就是在那天突然换了老板。我正在书店里，不知道读点什么好，书店里的西洋书多，都是原版书，我没读过德语，就拿了本黑格尔，又拿一本浮士德去结账。很小的时候上过一点学，听的懂一点德文，不过不懂耶稣也不信上帝。德语严谨得一丝不苟，死板板，拼接组合里总能找一点乐趣。  
里面有个年轻的戴眼镜的学生样的男生，眼尾眉下有颗痣，说话很慢又温温柔柔，他问我有没有鲁迅可以看。我和他讲这是外文店，看鲁迅要去西门。  
他就点头笑着谢过。他的国语咬字有些意外的刻意，听起来不像长居台北的人。  
我再次去找肖俊的时候就看他在院子里，李永钦不在，只有他和董思成和那个学生围在桌前喝茶。那人见我就笑了。我有些不明所以，肖俊就和我说是新老板，姓钱。  
姓钱想必就有很多钱，不然也吞不下庆园那么大那么老的戏班，李老板的门徒多，新老板笑起来温温和和看不出来手腕却厉害，几乎散了全部的学生，只留了肖俊和董思成两个。  
我想不明白他要干嘛。当然对他也没有好脸色，就没好气走过去问他买到周树人了吗。  
他笑着说买到啦，谢谢你。在我看来就是装腔作势。  
肖俊叫我有礼貌。我说我又不是戏班的人。他就瞪了我一眼，我反驳他，「本来就是这样啊。又不是我卖给别人。」  
钱老板好像不在意，招呼我坐下喝茶吃点心，是一盘豆沙的春饼，想来是他带来的。我只靠着肖俊坐，董哥把点心碟递过来，我说我不要。  
董哥笑起来，「还是小孩子呢。」  
姓钱的就像没安好心地说话，「我看你们也都是小孩。」  
「我比你们稍大一点，也别客气了，叫我锟哥就好。」  
我偏转话头和肖俊说我饿了，要吃饭。肖俊懒得理我，瞥了我一眼，「你又不是我们戏班的吃什么饭。」  
我就生气，我说你第一天就和外人一起呛我。  
董哥说锟哥哪里是外人。  
肖俊把我按在椅子上，问他是哪个字。  
钱锟就说是金昆，昆山的昆。  
我说这名字一看就是财迷，大资本家，大地主，大扒皮。  
肖俊就过来捂我的嘴，我偏要讲，被人卖了还要数钱。  
钱锟好像也不生气，就这样安安静静看着我，弄得我头皮发麻。反正他奈何不了我，大不了我也把院子盘下来。  
钱锟像是和思成哥认识了好久，假惺惺和他寒暄。钱锟说他瘦了。董思成说长高了看起来就瘦点。我还是气不过，肖俊也不哄我，李永钦也不来玩，只能坐着生闷气。他们三个就顾自说话，把我丢在一边。  
钱锟就盯着我看，我被他盯得难受就问他干嘛。  
他说是叫扬扬吗。思成来信经常说起你。  
我回他哦，只有我吗，没有肖俊哦。  
肖俊皱起眉，「你今天怎么就这样阴阳怪气不好好说话。」  
我冲他咧嘴。钱锟就接话头，「当然也有肖俊啦，他说你好，扬扬也好。」  
我说谁许你喊我名字。  
钱锟就告诉我名字给出来就是叫人喊的。  
我想着找些话骂他个狗血淋头，想了一圈。讲他钱锟锟锟锟锟，是猪猪猪猪猪。  
思成哥突然大笑，肖俊有些不明所以就回身望他。董哥说你完了，你触他眉头说他胖。看起来幸灾乐祸，肖俊像是懂了，也和他一起笑。  
钱锟就靠过来，我说你干嘛，他就掐着我的肩膀晃，「小孩子呢，是要懂礼貌的知不知道啊。」语调像极了李永钦。  
他下手倒也不重，晃了几下就恢复之前的人模狗样，端着茶碗喝茶。我看了他一眼，不想说话。  
坐了会儿钱锟说要走，思成哥和肖俊就去送他，我坐在椅子上不起身，肖俊就拉我起来，逼我和他说再见。  
钱锟看了我一眼，像是知道什么秘密，笑的格外开心。和他们说了几句话就走了。  
肖俊喊我扬扬。我知道他又要开始念。这次反而是思成哥先开口，他说之前在香港的时候经常和锟哥一起，还有，还有一个日本哥哥。  
我说哦，你们之前就认识。  
思成哥说是啊是啊，所以他不是大资本家大扒皮大坏蛋。  
「小祖宗可以了吧，再演戏就过了。」  
「那怎么办。」我问他怎么办。思成哥像是懵了一下。肖俊就抱着胸嗤笑一声，「你骂都骂了，还怕什么。」  
我说我又没怕。  
思成哥就说好好好你不怕，我怕了行吧。  
没人知道钱锟为什么突然来台北，从闽南出来并不是件容易的事情，劝李老板散了庆园想必也废了大把精力唇舌，而钱锟好像就轻飘飘的，又雷厉风行地安排好了一切。  
我想我其实并不讨厌他，只觉得他的出现莫名其妙，像是在硬生生插进了一脚，偏又说不上哪里不好。我想我是替肖俊难过，他从来不讲。  
黑格尔被我丢在床尾，浮士德扔在下。书脊磕了一个大角，我也不管，只倒在床上，闭上眼睛。过去的现在的就和车水马龙一样流走，我想肖俊，想他和思成哥，想他们知不知道，他们有没有听说，又有没有彼此说过。  
情啊，爱啊。我不懂得。但时常觉得自己知晓。就是说不出口。大概我只能对李永钦坦诚些，连对自己都自欺欺人到害怕。  
念头起了就这样开始慢慢折磨人，疯狂的要命，也忍不住去想，只能想着想着，又像一场空。我用手指从胸口点到腰胯，在被褥里脱掉睡衣，只让棉被盖上肌肤，凉凉的。显得轻薄又空旷。好像那晚的旅店，像一个不长不短不恰当的梦境。  
我也试着说他的名字。我从一数到十。  
我说我喜欢玫瑰花。  
「Es irrt der Mensch solang er strebt.」  
李永钦不知道这个答案。  
越努力，越是罪恶。

09  
思成哥是我们这帮人里来自最北端的，可他也没见过雪。他说了谎，他和钱锟在北平认识，不是香港。  
这事儿是钱锟和我讲的，他约我在咖啡馆见面，喝摩卡加奶加糖。他用勺子搅着里面化开的巧克力酱，他好像格外喜欢糖分多的，眯着眼冲我笑。  
我第一次和别人约在咖啡馆，之前都是和李永钦。钱锟是把信送到公馆的，阿姐给我的时候说是个年轻人，书卷气好重，看起来气度很好，还嘱咐她出门要多添衣，跟她说谢谢。我就哦一声接过信封，也不知道他存的什么心思。他能往公馆送信，想必有些门路，思成哥不会随便往外讲我的事情，肖俊就更不可能。翻来覆去，总归是要见一见他。  
我问他干嘛。  
钱锟就问我不吃东西吗，「冰激凌？小孩子不是最喜欢这个。」  
我说我不是小孩，我十六岁了。  
钱锟没理我，问我巧克力好不好，还是香草，就喊服务生过来问有没有巧克力冰激凌，又叫她不要冻太冷。  
我看他点完单，盯着他不说话。钱锟先笑起来，「干嘛那么凶。」  
「你呢，想想就知道是好人家的孩子，和思成一样骂人都不会。」  
我说你怎么知道，你乱讲。  
钱锟就看着我，「你不信？」说完又托着下巴，眉眼里藏着点得意的神色，「你看我这不是把你约出来了吗。」  
我不同他说话，他就自顾自讲，「我和思成在北平认识，现在叫北京。」  
「那时候他北上借住，我和他在一个长辈那里见过，他也是那时候开始学戏。」  
「思成和我说总要学会营生，那时候他十六岁，也和你一样大。」  
我问他和我说这些干嘛。  
「戏班都被你散了。」  
钱锟就摇摇头，「思成从来没有去过香港，但是从香港过码头可以回广州，再往上去哪儿你知道吗。」  
「你是要带他走吗。」我问钱锟。  
他又摇了摇头，「哪有这么容易。」  
冰激凌被端上桌，玻璃杯里堆得老高，插着的勺子还有塌下的奶油看起来好软，和他要求的一样，没冻那么硬。  
钱锟叫我吃冰激凌，我就用勺子挖着小口小口吃，他不再讲话，只是这样看着我。他和我说了很多无关紧要的事情，好像只是在单纯地回忆过去，又好像没有。我不是个合格的听众，我也不知道他究竟想让我知道什么。他对我的生活改变并不大，对肖俊和董思成也是同样。像池塘里吹过的一阵风，吹皱了湖面，底下还是安安稳稳的。  
钱锟喜欢读书，喜欢上学，现在还是期末，学生刚结束小考，难插人进去，他就问肖俊要不要上大学，要不要念书。  
肖俊说他十七岁了，唱了七年戏，零零散散也不想变，日子很好。  
钱锟转而问他想不想学音乐，弹钢琴。  
肖俊像是迟疑了一下，然后很慢很重地摇了摇头，他说谢谢锟哥。声音很低，眉眼被阴影拉的好长。钱锟没有问董思成。  
我就拉着肖俊出门，反正不上台钱锟也发工钱，日子照样可以过，肖俊就被我拉着走。出门后肖俊问我要干嘛，我就指了指耳骨。肖俊懂了我的意思，带我去了家银饰店。  
店里的灯又昏又黄，屋里是个有些年纪的老人，看我们进来也不打招呼，只是喝着搪瓷杯的热水，雾气把镜片熏的白茫茫，就坐在哪里看报纸。搪瓷杯是大陆的款式，还留着磨掉的五角星。他偶然抬头瞥人。肖俊就推我上前，和那个老大爷说要穿个耳洞。  
老人又看了我一眼，没多话，只是从橱柜里掏了个玻璃瓶，又点了盏酒精灯。我就坐在他面前，看他掏出了根银针，用火慢悠悠的烤，拿出胸口袋子里的手帕，把炙过的银针仔仔细细擦干净，又打开玻璃瓶的盖子，倒了一小瓶盖，针在盖子里滚了滚。  
他用粗糙的手掌招呼我再过来些，我就闭着眼，闻他身上老朽的类似雪花霜的味道，老人眯着眼，带着茧的指肚捏着我的耳垂，有些大力，有些疼。然后针就这样穿过去，像一阵北风，有些凉，凉后又是一阵疼。  
我闭着眼皱眉，又睁开眼。他已经掏了根茶叶梗给我穿在打好的耳洞里。  
我说我只要一个。老人就摆手也不收钱。  
肖俊问我疼不疼，我说疼。  
我们要出门的时候，店里的老人突然开口说话，说有个东西送给我。我在门外等。他就从屋里拿了个盒子递给我，沉甸甸，里面想是一把银饰。他把盒子塞在我手里后就顾自回去了。我就拿着木盒，看他走路的有点颤颤巍巍的背影。耳垂还在隐隐作痛。我和肖俊说是疼的。  
肖俊问我后不后悔。我说不后悔，一点也不后悔。  
我也想耳朵上挂一个飞鸟，春来秋往就这样飞走。  
老人送的是把长命锁，纹路都有些磨损，看不出花样来，不精巧，反而粗略的极了。我不知道他送我这把锁是什么意思，最近学校里又有学生出事，市场里也有人闹，半夜里常有枪声响。我就醒来，把窗帘重新拉紧。捏一捏已经长好的耳朵。  
天桥底下每天都有人死，戏班里也有。是思成哥没我说，但是人没了怎么不知道。可能还活着，可能去了远方。也可能就这样杳无音讯，就像从来不曾出现过。  
钱锟来的好巧。  
时隔很久再见到李永钦的时候他身上沾了一股隐约的香氛，我凑过去闻他颈侧的香水，是很甜的玫瑰花味，倒不腻，我就靠着他肩膀。李永钦问我怎么了。我说最近晚上有烟花，你有没有听到。  
李永钦疑惑的摇摇头。他喊我扬扬。  
他是个外国人，台北的悲喜本就与他无关。我问他知不知道庆园换了新班子。李永钦说不知道。  
他说扬扬还没有告诉我。  
我就讲这个关我什么事，应该叫云云哥和你说。  
李永钦说不一样。  
「你和我说和他和我说是不一样的。」  
我偏要固执地说没有，不是。李永钦就看着我，我已经不再哭了。没有眼泪，他只能摸我干燥的眼尾。  
城里每天都发生很多事，天一亮，雨一冲，就什么都没有了。日子还是一样的游走，无关紧要的依旧无关紧要。就假装从来不曾听闻。  
钱锟救不了所有人。  
我问李永钦为什么突然洒香水，他说是个朋友送的。  
「你的朋友也喜欢玫瑰。」  
李永钦说是他喜欢。  
「你说的那个他还是她还是你自己。」我抬眼看他，像是看好戏一样等他回答。  
「扬扬啊，不要欺负我中文不好。」  
「你听的懂哪里算中文不好。」然后我就问他什么时候走。  
李永钦问我去哪里。  
我说回家。「反正你总有一天要回去的。」  
李永钦皱起眉，语调拖得好长，装作很委屈的样子，「你好像很想我走啊。我很受伤啊扬扬。」  
我就大声讲，也假装有点不耐烦，「早晚你要回去嘛。对吧。」  
李永钦就弯腰，手撑着大腿，从下往上看我。我遮住脸不叫他看。  
「你超烦的。」  
「扬扬不喜欢我了吗。」  
我说嗯，对，不喜欢你了。  
李永钦就讲，「那你露出脸给我看。」  
我从指缝里看他笑着的脸，也偷笑。李永钦就把我搂在他肩膀里。耳畔好像有什么东西响，我回头。李永钦问我怎么了。我摇头。  
近几日总觉得隐约听到什么声音，窸窸窣窣的说不明白。阿姐今天不小心碎了个茶杯，蹲在地上捡碎片的时候忍不住说了句作孽哦。  
我就在客厅的沙发上回身看她把渣子收拾干净，地面滩了一汪水，湿漉漉黏糊糊。  
我看她用抹布把地重新擦干，也学着说一句作孽啊。  
阿姐就停下来看我，和我说，「最近外头事情多，出去玩也要当心。」  
「你怕我出事？」  
她像是愣了一下，对着我眨眨眼，不出声。我就回去做自己的事，整个人都陷在沙发里。突然觉得好冷，就叫阿姐拿了毛毯盖在身上。  
盖了还是好冷，我把覆上的相框扶起来，看一眼又盖上。这天好像格外凉，我其实已经有困意，就是冻得睡不着。  
二月出头，院子里的玉兰花开了，经过时好香，没有叶子，只有光秃秃又白透了的花朵挂在枝头。  
我最近越发嗜睡，白天能睡过午饭，甚至睡到下午四五点才醒，晚上又少梦。近几日去找李永钦也时常等着等着就困了，迷迷糊糊倒在一旁打瞌睡。他好像要准备画册，就自己画画，我在一边等。有时候他喊我扬扬，叫我醒来吃个午餐。  
我就很尽力的醒来，全身都失了气力，和他说要喝水。李永钦就把水给我，然后把他的外套往我身上裹得更紧一点。  
我就躺在他身上，眨眨眼，叫思绪回来一点。我问他什么时候走。  
李永钦像是没想到我会这样问，他说他不走。这几天我拼命地问他什么时候走，好几回，就从白天问到下午，从下午问到第二个白天。李永钦一直回答说他不走，我就一直一直问，他就盯着我的眼睛，很慢很慢地说他不走。  
我看他的时候居然有些委屈，心脏突突跳个不停，好像全世界都只有那颗心在跳。  
平生竟只得一字欢喜，二字是喜欢。  
二月中的时候草山下了一场雪，肖俊和思成哥去了山上，肖俊还拿了个玻璃瓶，说要留下台北的第一场雪，董哥就撑着伞等着他，钱锟没有来。他们要上竹子湖看雪，思成哥问我去不去，我说我好累，想睡会儿。  
思成哥看着我，肖俊就说好好睡吧，晚点来接你。我说好。  
山下下雪也不算冷只有一股迷蒙的寒气，起了好大的雾，远山都是轻的。听说再往上的擎天岗有牛吃草，我没看过，也来不及看。  
睡久了梦里隐约闻到玫瑰香，冬天哪有花开。我喊他钱锟。  
李永钦就说弟弟啊。  
他好久没有叫我弟弟了，我想醒来，又好像陷在无端无尽的梦魇里，我说你带我回家吗。  
他好像说好，好像什么都没说。  
李永钦还有很多东西没有告诉我，他为什么喜欢董思成，为什么喜欢我，为什么来台北，又为什么说谎。  
台湾好久没有放烟花的习惯了，声音反而越来越清楚，又是死寂一样，什么人都不问什么人都不说。我在其中犯得罪孽都小得多，轻得多。  
我想我只是爱他。  
我在家的时候盘腿重新坐在沙发上，不知怎么的相框被我打翻在地，我就弯腰去捡玻璃片，一点点把渣子重新攒起来。阿姐却突然冲过来吓了我一跳，我就转身看她，她说怎么弄得这样不小心。我听她声才低头看，原来是没穿袜子，没留神踩在碎渣上，满脚都是血。扎的不算深，血流出来是红的，聚起来就骇人些。我说不疼，一点也不疼。  
阿姐就让我回椅子上，又去拿药箱给我。  
我往外头看玉兰花还在开，我没等她，上楼拿了阿妈妆匣里的一枚耳环，就挂在左耳，把长好的耳洞拉的生生作痛，盒子里没有飞鸟。我从阳台看出去，玉兰早就谢了，好像花期也像一场梦，突兀的和错觉一样。  
肖俊重新上了学，思成哥和他一起。钱锟是对的，这年头又有多少人听戏。多少人信戏里的情爱。人人都要装作哑子聋子瞎子，偏偏最会说话的要重新开始学说话。我问肖俊怕不怕。  
他说，「你知道。」  
我说我知道你不怕吗。  
肖俊就笑了笑，「你知道我不怕，别人知道我也不怕。是真的就没必要骗自己。」  
他有一张回香港的船票，董思成会去送他，但是他没有走，思成哥也没有。  
他说他在台北生了根，我说多好啊，来年之前的梧桐树应该更大了，再请你吃螃蟹好不好。肖俊说春天哪来的螃蟹，我就说那吃什么，他说吃什么都好。  
李永钦好像还在树下端着画册画画。风吹过，有猫叫，他就去逗猫玩。  
我再没有看过他的画册。往南飞的候鸟好像要回到北方。  
我把玫瑰花刺用手指剥干净，扎的满手血，把故事重新放回原处，坐在矮小的板凳上，在阿嬷煮米线的水蒸气里回头望，猪血糕的味道好重，碎掉的花生壳就堆在脚边。  
这个故事好长又说不完。  
李永钦好像也在看我，他如果问起，我死于心口一道疤。  
他听到烟花响。这里从来没有春天。

台北下了好大的雨，一直没有停。  
——end


End file.
